As it Continues
by HazyDayClearNight
Summary: The sequel to 'As it Begins'. Draco and Hermione have been married for a month and a half when they get some disturbing but ultimately good news. 6th year, HGDM. No spoilers. Prebook 6
1. The signs

Chapter 1 Signs  
  
"The man who smiles when something goes wrong has already thought of someone to blame." –Unknown  
  
%%%%%  
  
"We're what?!" Hermione yelled at Draco.  
  
"We're spending Christmas at Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Why?" She whined getting out of bed.  
  
"You live there now." He replied like it was the simplest idea in the world while standing up.  
  
"Can't we stay in the castle?"  
  
"No, we've been married for a month and a half and my parents haven't seen us since the wedding." He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "By the way, I'm not sure I like this new arrangement."  
  
Her skin tingled at his warm breath on her neck, "Weekends only."  
  
"But we're married, people expect us to do certain things." He let his arms drop.  
  
"No, they don't." She replied walking to the bathroom. Draco smirked and waited until the shower was running before walking in. He shed his boxers and stepped into the shower.  
  
"Hey-" He cut her off with a kiss. She stepped towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him back positioning herself against the wall. She let him do what he wanted; she had insisted they take part in such actions only on weekends so they wouldn't be too tired for classes. However, it didn't last long. She just couldn't give up the feeling that she was soaring on waves of pleasure. She felt the familiar rush of ecstasy and called out his name repeatedly feeling as if she had reached utopia. Her own personal nirvana.  
  
"Too hot..." She mumbled turning down the temperature. They broke apart as soon as the freezing water hit their sweat-soaked bodies.  
  
"We broke the agreement." Draco grinned almost proudly.  
  
"Thank Merlin." She smiled turning off the water. He raised an eyebrow and she laughed. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist the held one open for her. She backed into him and let him fasten it. Thy walked out with his arms around her and froze.  
  
"Are we...interrupting?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye and a nervous looking McGonagall behind him.  
  
"No." Hermione immediately snapped stepping away from Draco and putting a robe on. She felt a sudden queasy stirring in her stomach. "Bloody hell!"  
  
She ran for the bathroom and began throwing up. She felt someone kneel down beside her and lift her hair. There was a soothing hand on her back and murmuring from the doorway.  
  
"Why don't you go see Madame Pomfrey, dear." Dumbledore suggested kindly from the door. She nodded and ran past him to the infirmary. Pomfrey checked her out then smiled and got a suspiciously Dumbledore-esque twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Been having morning sickness, dear?"  
  
"For the past week, I suppose."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"Well..." Hermione squirmed anxiously.  
  
"You're pregnant. Of course, I'll have to run tests but all signs point to it..." She prattled on and Hermione sat in a stunned silence.  
  
"For how long?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Oh, I'd say a month maybe more." Madame Pomfrey replied smiling.  
  
"I see you told her the joyous news." Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Draco appeared in the doorway.  
  
"What news?" Draco asked standing beside Hermione and focusing the question at her.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She replied with her head down. She felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her and she buried her head into Draco's chest. She inhaled deeply and sighed at his spicy, sexy scent.  
  
"You okay?" Draco mumbled into her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She looked into his eyes and froze. He was worried, about her. Hermionne swallowed and looked down.  
  
"Well, you should get back to your room." Dumbledore whispered with a ghost of a smile on his face. They both nodded and walked to their little room.  
  
It was the same room they had their wedding night in. It was decorated differently, however. It was still red, but the bed was smaller and there was a study desk against on wall next to one large mirror. The bathroom has a tub large enough for two people, as they had already found out, and a slightly smaller shower. There were a few scattered chairs and a new wooden door. The new door led to a small, cozy common room. It was beige all around including the walls, the carpet, and much of the furniture. There was a red brick fireplace and another study desk.  
  
"You want to talk?" Draco asked slumping into the desk chair of the common room.  
  
"I'm not ready...for any of this. I wasn't ready to get married...to have a baby...to fall in love." She started crying and Draco pulled her onto his lap allowing her to bury her head into his neck.  
  
"You love me?" Draco smirked.  
  
She laughed and nearly choked on her tears, "Did I say it was you?"  
  
"I'm hurt," He chuckled then became very serious, "I love you."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat and she froze. She slowly raised her head an looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth, "I-I think I love you too."  
  
He smiled mischievously, "Really? Prove it." 


	2. Telling the Truth

Chapter 2 Telling the Truth  
  
"It's not always about what you want or need, sometimes it's about what's best for everyone else." –Unknown  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Miss Granger, why weren't you in my class yesterday?" Snape asked almost too calmly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Her eyes went wide at the thought of having to tell him about her condition in a semi-crowded classroom.  
  
"Should I know something?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Hermione replied as softly as possible.  
  
"What?!" He yelled standing. The now full class looked on in horror, Hermione blushed, and Draco raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Mister Malfoy, don't sit there looking so calm, you're the only one who has a reason to worry."  
  
An expression of fear crossed his face and he looked down.  
  
"Professor, calm down, it's not his fault." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"What?" Snape and Draco asked in unison.  
  
"Well, obviously it is his fault, but it's not just his fault." She replied coolly sitting next to Draco at their desk.  
  
"Get to work!" Snape barked. With the flick of his wand, a potion appeared on the board and he fled the room. Filch entered a few moments later and watched them the rest of the period.  
  
"I think we should go see Dumbledore." Hermione blurted out after spending the whole class in silence.  
  
"Sure, I mean, you are the one in the, er, condition." Draco stuttered and blushed. They entered Dumbledore's office and froze. Snape was hunched over and it almost looked like he was crying. Dumbledore watched in amusement and Draco in terror as Hermione walked towards him.  
  
"Professor?" She said quietly lightly touching his shoulder; he visibly tensed.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Miss Gran-, excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy, please sit." Dumbledore asked kindly gesturing towards two chair slightly away from Snape. They obeyed and he sighed, "We haven't been completely honest. Mrs. Malfoy, I don't believe you have met your father yet?"  
  
Hermione scrunched up her face, "No, he's dead."  
  
"He just no longer exists." Snape boomed.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. Hermione looked surprised, "You knew my father?"  
  
"Pfft, some father." He muttered.  
  
"Severus, what's wrong?" She was getting worried.  
  
"Severus," He mocked, "please."  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore started firmly, "this is Frederick Vaughnwell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I changed my name. My father was a Vaughnwell, my mother was a Snape."  
  
"You're my father?" She stood with an incredulous look on her suddenly pale face. Draco pulled her onto his lap and she buried her face into his warmth. He let out a ragged breath. She looked down and saw his arousal through his school robes. She blushed and looked at Dumbledore; he gave her a knowing grin in reply.  
  
"I think you two should go, classes are over and you have a lot to think about." They nodded and Hermione stood. She blushed again when Draco had trouble standing. Draco ran, as best he could, to their room with Hermione jogging after him. He scurried into the bathroom and started to relieve himself of his arousal but froze when Hermione came in.  
  
"Sorry to, er, interrupt." She turned around.  
  
"Wait." He said in a low voice. She trembled a bit at his silky tone and turned back towards him.  
  
"Yes?" She asked trying not to look anywhere but his face and praying she wasn't blushing as much as she thought she was.  
  
"Help?" He smiled coyly. Her face flushed even more but accepted his offer. He backed against a wall and let her work her magic. A while later, he was panting heavily and Hermione was letting her hands, mouth, and tongue wander. Draco yelled random things as he came, usually her name (or what of it he could get out in one breath).  
  
"Oh, Merlin." Draco heaved trying to regain his breath.  
  
"We do things like that too much," Hermione said instinctively washing her hands.  
  
"Perfect amount." Draco replied zipping his pants now breathing normally. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Careful, we don't want you getting all excited again." She turned around and kissed him anyway. She broke away, "I'm going to the library to read up on how to take care of a baby."  
  
"I'll go too," He smiled at her surprised expression, "it is our baby."  
  
She smiled innocently and Draco vaguely felt his jaw slacken. She truly was beautiful. He studied her delicate, natural features, her soft, wavy brown hair, and her voluptuous, perfectly proportioned body.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Hermione said suddenly.  
  
"What's a penny?" He asked snapping out of his daze.  
  
"American muggle coin," her face scrunched up, "are you alright? You've been acting funny since we found out I was pregnant."  
  
Draco thought about this for a moment. He knew he'd been acting strangely but he couldn't figure out why or pinpoint when the change took place. Why would Draco Malfoy, pureblood snob extraordinaire act so bloody passive? It didn't make sense. Hermione delicately raised an eyebrow, he had to say something, "I guess when I found out I was going to be a father I knew I had to grow up a little."  
  
"That's so sweet!" She screamed throwing her arms around him. She deeply inhaled his scent and squirmed, "Let's go."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Good idea."  
  
%&%&%&  
  
A/N: When talking to a girl, just smile, nod, and occasionally make grunts of agreement. 


	3. Learning to Live and Love

Chapter 3 Learning to Live and Love  
  
"A bird may love a fish, but where would they live?" – Old Chinese proverb  
  
%%%%%  
  
Draco sat in front of the fire. It was far past midnight but he couldn't sleep. Hermione was sleeping soundly but she deserved to. She wasn't sleeping very well lately because of his and because of her nightmares. She'd had a lot on her mind lately and he was worried about her. Instead of sleeping, he was reading one of the many books they had checked out of the library. 'Pleasant Pregnancy' was the title, his mother had read it and according to her, the title lied greatly. His eyes skimmed the page until he found a paragraph that interested him.  
  
Symptoms: First Trimester: Week 1-Week 12: Period stops, nausea or queasiness with possible vomiting*, breasts swell and become tender, nipples and areola get broader and darker, increased urination, more tired, possible constipation and heartburn, headaches, increased or decreased sexual want, and mood swings causing you to feel extreme emotions without reason.  
  
Second Trimester: Week 13- Week 26: Weight gain, you can feel the fetus move, skin on the stomach stretches and becomes dry, your breasts get bigger*, fluid may come out of your nipples, possible ongoing heartburn, indigestion, and constipation, you may get nosebleeds, feet, ankles, and face may swell, a dark line develops on your skin between your navel and pubic area, a "mask" or darker area may develop on your face.  
  
Third Trimester: Week 27- Week 40: you can see the fetus move on the outside, navel pushes out, backaches, you begin to walk differently to support the weight of the fetus, painless "practice" contractions-(Draco smiled. His mother also told him the "practice contractions were far from painless.)-, shortness of breath, and possible discomfort nearing labor.  
  
"Good book?" A soft voice called from the bedroom doorway; Draco smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Actually," he pulled her onto the couch with him and whispered, "it scares me to death."  
  
"Me too." She closed the book and kissed him. "We should tell everyone tomorrow."  
  
He frowned deeply at this statement and leaned back, "I'm not sure..."  
  
"Why not?" She pulled away from him and stood up.  
  
"We haven't even told our parents. I mean the muggles don't even know we're married yet." He sank back against the couch.  
  
"You mean my parents, as in, the people who raised me for sixteen years, is that what you mean by muggles?" She felt anger burning in her and she pursed her lips to rival McGonagall.  
  
Draco sensed her anger and stood up feeling himself growing cross at being yelled at for nothing, "That's exactly who I mean."  
  
"Fine." She screamed at him, ran, and locked herself in the bathroom. She slid her back down the door as tears clouded her eyes and blurred her vision. She had never felt so angry over nothing before but she knew she wasn't willing to apologize first. He had called her parents muggles, she did that everyday, but something had hurt in the tone he had used. Like it was a bad thing that they were muggles. She hazily heard Draco yell from the next room but she was too far along in self pity to think anything of it.  
  
She suddenly felt the overwhelming need for friends. Harry was out because he talked to Ron all the time and she couldn't talk to Ron for obvious reasons. Ginny came to mind but she was always with Harry. She could try Neville but he was too busy staring at Luna, and Luna was staring at nothing. Lavender and Pavarti came to mind but they would probably ask her about Draco and her sex life. It was times like these Hermione wished she had made more friends before burying herself in her studies. She decided to write her mother (her muggle mother) the next day in hopes that she could offer some advice. Hermione needed advice but she longed for more. She wanted comfort, talks in the middle of the night, normal teen girl things, hell, she wanted sleepovers and pillow fights.  
  
She burst into tears again and fell herself drift into an unpeaceful nights sleep. She spent the rest of the night there and woke up slumped on the floor. She took a shower and opened the door. She gasped at the sight. Draco was passed out with and empty bottle imported alcohol, there were papers scattered everywhere, broken glass on the floors, and the book on pregnancy was on the floor in front of the bathroom door. She gently picked up the book and placed it on the table the looked at Draco.  
  
"Bloody daft idiot." She muttered with some more colorful language as she walked towards him. She said a simple spell and suddenly a waterfall of cold water was pouring onto his head.  
  
"Ahh!" He yelled jumping from the couch. She stopped the water, "What in bloody hell was that for?"  
  
"For being a bloody prat." She turned and walked to their bedroom slamming the door. Draco stared at the shattered glass shards on the beige carpet. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry with the taste of stale brandy. He stepped on a shard and swore under his breath. Hermione left the bedroom fully dressed then left their rooms without looking at him once. He muttered a spell and the room returned to normal then he got dressed and left without a shower. He walked straight to the Great hall.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and looked down when Draco entered. He sat next to her and she scooted closer to Millicent Bulstrode. Draco moved closer and she stood up. She walked up to the Head Table and stood in to middle in front of Dumbledore. He smiled at her.  
  
"Sir, should we tell the school about the baby?"  
  
"If you and Mister Malfoy agree." He replied with that knowing twinkle. She nodded. "Very well then," he stood, "attention. I have an announcement to make for Mister and Mrs. Malfoy. They are expecting the newest Malfoy heir." Draco stood and nodded his head as the students clapped and whispered excitedly. He looked at Hermione and she shot him a dirty look before leaving the Great Hall. She wandered down the corridor towards transfiguration.  
  
"No bodyguard?" Asked a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"No dignity?" She turned to face the redhead (guess who). "Ron, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing." He snapped then looked down, "I want to apologize for...everything. Especially for what happened this summer."  
  
"Thank you," She spoke softly, "I appreciate your apology but I don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet. You took away something I wasn't willing to give you, or anyone, yet. It hurt that you didn't trust me enough to stay with you after I found out about me heritage. I trusted you enough for you to be the first one I told and you took away my dignity for it." She held her breath as her eyes gathered moisture.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, is their a problem?" Snape asked casually gliding down the hall. Hermione blinked away the tears.  
  
"No," Ron's voice was barely above a whisper, "there's no problem, sir."  
  
"Indeed," he eyed Ron skeptically before facing Hermione, "I need to speak with you. Now, I'm ready."  
  
"Alright," She smiled ad walked with him to the dungeons. His classroom was full of timid first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Out!" He barked. The first years looked at each other unsure of what to do. Hermione nodded and smiled trying to reassure them and tell them to leave at the same time. They scrambled nervously from their seats and left shooting glances over their shoulders.  
  
Snape motioned for her to follow hi into his private office.  
  
"I haven't been in here since-" She stopped when he raised and eyebrow, "um, never."  
  
"Indeed...I want to tell you my side of our twisted family story."  
  
"Okay, I want to hear it." She smiled.  
  
%&%&%&  
  
A/N: Horsekrazy08 (chapter 3 on As it Begins): Thank you so much. Sorry to hear about your dog though. I'm happy to say we got a new puppy and we buried my other dog in our garden with tombstone and everything. Sorry, I'm gushing, but, um, thanks anyway. 


	4. Twisted Family History

Chapter 4 Twisted Family History  
  
%%%%%  
  
"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." –Semi-old proverb  
  
%%%%%  
  
"I really did love her you know. She never felt the same way though." Snape lowered his head in shame as he sat in a chair at his desk.  
  
"Go on, please." Hermione prodded from a green chair on the opposite side.  
  
"After I joined with the Dark lord, I decided I needed a pretty little wife like everyone else. I didn't rape her, but we were both drunk. We had to get married. It's not proper for two purebloods to have a child out of wedlock. She knew she had to, so she did. I adored her but she was a...free spirit, very independent. She loved to travel and longed to see the world before she settled for life. I know Dumbledore told you your father was dead but I arranged that with him and Martin. Hell, Annacious was the one who cursed himself in our duel, he didn't touch me and I didn't touch him. His own curse backfired leaving him inept."  
  
"But why did you run? Change your name? Leave me and my mother?" Hermione rose feeling her anger rising. He stared at her for a moment then hung his head again.  
  
"Sit down," he made eye contact, "please."  
  
"Fine, but answer my questions." She reluctantly sat.  
  
"Annacious didn't remember the duel; some side effect of other. I just slipped out, ran to my new lord, and told him everything. I ran because I knew what everyone thought about me and about what happened. I changed my name to Snape and Severus was already my middle name. The Dark Lord thought it was best not to soil the name of one of his new followers; naturally I agreed. Martin helped me modify Annacious' memory to show him as victorious although certain things could not be overlooked or covered up."  
  
"What about leaving me and my mother?"  
  
"I wanted to tell her but Martin wouldn't allow it. He was still convinced I had raped her so he refused to tell her I was alive. Minia was amazing to say the least. She never truly mourned for me. On lonely nights I like to think it was because she knew I was alive all along and she died knowing her daughter was not going to be an orphan. She had a great gift for knowing truth from fabrication. When she first told me she was pregnant, whe marched right up to me and said, "I'm having your daughter." It was the strangest experience of my life." Snape allowed himself to chuckle softly. This startled Hermione she had never seen him smile before let alone laugh.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"C-can you tell me more about her?"  
  
Snape looked thoughtful for a moment trying to recall memories he had worked so hard to bury before he spoke. He made eye contact before he began, "She was beautiful. She had hair like yours and the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen. They made it seem like she was looking into your soul; in most cases, it seemed like she really could. Her skin was pale and almost seemed to glow. But she was beautiful on the inside too. She was very smart and had a sharp tongue but she was careful and thought before she spoke. She was kind to everyone she met but very quiet preferring to bury herself in books. She didn't have many friends but she treated everyone equally and with respect. She had a lot of family pride; I think she could've given Mister Malfoy a run for his money. Speaking of which, how is Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco's Draco, but he's fine I suppose." She scrunched her face at his casual change of subject determined to learn more about an amazing woman she never met, "You make my mother sound like and angel; like she was perfect."  
  
"She still is in my mind."  
  
"I should go to class, professor." Hermione said satisfied with his answer.  
  
"Actually, we're late for lunch." He escorted her to the Great Hall then the Slytherin Table before going to the Head Table himself.  
  
"Why were you him?" Draco asked as she sat down.  
  
"None of your business." She piled her plate with food and began to eat.  
  
"But I'm your husband."  
  
"That means what exactly?" She ate quickly and left to exchange her books befor he could answer.  
  
"You have to talk to me eventually." He said when he entered the common room after her.  
  
"I know." She sat and he did the same.  
  
"Sorry for what I said, it was stupid."  
  
"Yeah, but I overreacted, I blame the new hormones."  
  
"You okay?" He took her hand in his.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You think too much," he kissed her lightly; "I love you."  
  
She sighed, "I love you, too, I just don't like you very much right now." She stood and left. Draco watched her walk away. He felt a strange pull from his chest and laid back. He did she do it? How could she make him say stupid things, go wild, and want to just hold her? She had power over him whether she knew it or nor. He truly loved her; it wasn't just a physical attraction. He loved the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she analyzed everything until she had a logical answer. He loved the way she could answer a question that dumbfounded everyone like it was common knowledge. Most of all, he loved the way she could forgive. She wouldn't give in right away, but she was willing to work to rebuild trust and friendship. He loved her with all his heart.  
  
Draco skipped his next class then headed to Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. He was late and everyone looked as he sat out back away from everyone. Hermione looked at him from her place on the outskirts. She saw sadness in his eyes. He was paler than usual, his hair was disheveled, there were bags under his eyes, and his mind didn't seem to be with his body.  
  
She was distantly aware of her body moving towards his, of the class staring at her in surprise and amazement, she wasn't truly aware of anything but him. She sat next to Draco and looked up at him.  
  
"Right then," Hagrid cleared his throat to get the classes attention then continued with a lecture about some animal or other. The class listened glancing at the couple every new and then. Hermione took Draco's hand. They paid attention the rest of the class then headed to History of Magic.  
  
"So," Draco started as they walked down the hall, "are you going to tell me what Snape said?"  
  
"Later." Hermione replied simply and he flashed a coy smile.  
  
"I thought we could do something else later."  
  
"Don't push it, I've barely forgiven you." She entered the classroom and took her seat.  
  
"But you have forgiven me." He whispered in her ear as he took his seat and Binns began a lecture about some goblin revolt or other.  
  
"I want to be a real couple this time." She whispered back.  
  
"Why?" he whined placing his hand on her knee.  
  
"We were rushed last time and sort of thrown into this, I want to be romanced." He removed his hand and smirked in amusement.  
  
"Romanced?"  
  
"Shut up!" She laughed loudly and the class looked at her but Binns never stopped talking. She blushed and looked down.  
  
"So, you want romance, huh?" Draco asked as they walked out of the classroom at the end of the period. "How about joining me in Hogsmede on Saturday?'  
  
"Fine, but you're still sleeping on the couch tonight."  
  
"What? Why?" he ran after her as she walked to their rooms.  
  
"We're only dating and I don't sleep with men before the first date." She opened the door and walked to the bedroom. She dropped her books beside the bed.  
  
"I don't quite agree with that arrangement (picture a sexy, sultry voice saying quite in a British accent)." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Too bad. See you on Saturday." She pushed him away and he made a face, "I could always make you sleep in the Slytherin dormitories."  
  
"No!" He yelled, "Crabbe and Goyle snore."  
  
"Good to know it's not Pansy you're sleeping with." He made a face at the thought of him sleeping with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I might be in the mood to hire a whore."  
  
"Don't talk about other people like that, please."  
  
"Sorry," he looked around, "we should go read some more."  
  
"Yeah, er, actually, do you want to go to the kitchens with me? I didn't eat much lunch."  
  
'You were just trying to get away from me,' He thought sorely but smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back and he followed her out the door.  
  
"Ah, Mister and Mrs. Malfoy, I was just looking for you." Dumbledore's voice called from down the corridor, "Good thing you made up, I think your fight this morning was the talk of the school."  
  
"Was it that obvious we were fighting?" Hermione whined.  
  
"Quite obvious," Dumbledore chuckled, "but on to more important matters, Madame Pomfrey has asked that you be in the hospital wing after dinner tonight, both of you."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tests and such."  
  
"Oh, good to know and prepare for."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you on your way, Oh, and tell the house elves lunch was marvelous." He smiled and walked on.  
  
"Told you he freaks me out." Draco whispered. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hallo Harry Potters' friend." Yelled Dobby running up to them as they entered the kitchens. He froze when he recognized Draco and his eyes went wide, "Master Malfoy!"  
  
"Dobby, it's alright." Hermione comforted him then took his mind off of Draco, "How's Winky?"  
  
"Still depressed, but she stopped drinking. We were married last week. Unofficial, house elves ain't allowed to get legally married, but we had a small ceremony here. Dumbledore did it himself." He replied eyeing Draco still.  
  
"Master Malfoy? Dobby?" Draco still looked confused then a look of realization crossed his face, "Dumbledore hire the elf Father was tricked into giving up."  
  
"Well, Dobby, we're just here to have a bite."  
  
"Alright Harry Potters' friend." The elves brought them food.  
  
"So, has Dobby been here since Father let him go?  
  
"Yes, Draco have you told your parents about the baby?"  
  
"No." He replied after choking on his food.  
  
"Why not?" She frowned.  
  
I wanted to tell them in person...over Christmas."  
  
"Oh. Remember after our wedding when you said you hadn't , um, you know in amonth?  
  
"Yes..." He smiled.  
  
"Well, er," She blushed, "did you do that with many women before me?"  
  
"Are you trying to start a fight, I'm already on the couch."  
  
"No! I want to know."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes I have done that with many women before." Draco looked at his plate losing his appetite, it had to come out sooner or later.  
  
"Oh." Hermione studied him. He'd stopped eating, his jaw was clenched, his body was tense, and his eyes were cloudy.  
  
"Are you mad?" His voice was strained.  
  
"No, I wanted to know." She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him, "I'm glad you told me the truth."  
  
He wanted to tell her so many things at that moment. That he loved, that she was amazing, that she was beautiful but he couldn't seen to bring himself to do it. He lifted his head, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" He had to tell her how perfect she was to him.  
  
"Everything." He kissed her softly letting her know what he couldn't bring himself to voice. Neither tried to deepen the kiss, both were content.  
  
"Harry Potters' friend, we must be making dinner now." Piped a small house elf.  
  
"Oh, we'll go." Hermione took his hand and led him into the hallway. She pulled him to her and buried her face in his neck. He sucked in a deep breath; he was aroused.  
  
"Problem?" She whispered.  
  
"No." He answered breathily. Hermione smiled then reached down and gently stroked him through his robes. He groaned throatily, "Don't start what you aren't going to finish."  
  
"I said no sex, sexual things are still permitted." She smiled but never stopped the slow rubbing.  
  
"Oh Merlin, room...now!" They walked as quickly as possible. Draco entered the bedroom and undressed. Hermione kissed him fervently began rubbing again. He panted in response.  
  
"Bed?" She asked casually trying not to show her own arousal.  
  
"Please." Draco jumped into bed already naked but Hermione took her time stripping off each item. He felt his eyes grow wider every time she dropped and item on the floor. She finally climbed in and took over. After she brought his orgasm he pushed her over.  
  
"My turn." He replied to her questioning look. She was soon shouting his name among other things in pleasure. He laid next to her and hugged her.  
  
"Did I arrive at a bad time?" Came a slow drawl from the doorway.  
  
"Bollocks." Draco muttered staring at Snape. 


	5. Fireside chats

Chapter 5 Fireside Chats  
  
"War does not determine who is right, war determines who is left." –Proverb  
  
%%%%%  
  
Snape sat calmly in their common room as Draco and Hermione scrambled to get dressed. He had walked in just as Draco had collapsed on top of her covering her body from view.  
  
Hermione entered the room blushing ardently with tousled clothes. She sat in a chair across from Snape by the fire unable to meet his eyes. Draco entered a moment later attempting to maintain the cool Malfoy exterior. He sat next to Hermione and stared at a spot on the wall behind Snape.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should have knocked." Snape said calmly.  
  
"Maybe, we should forget this happened." Hermione said still not making eye contact, "Why did you come here anyway?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I thought you may want these." Snape pulled a small pile from his robes and handed them to her. It was a stack of pictures tied with a rubber band. Hermione looked at the pile then back at Snape. She put the pile on Draco's lap then threw her arms around Snape's neck.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as she felt tears coming. He had given her a link to her past. Martin was unable to find very many pictures of her mother or anyone in the family but here Snape had plenty; far more than Martin. Snape hugged her back and neither wanted to let go.  
  
"Why don't you look at the pictures?" He suggested pushing her away. She nodded and sniffled before grabbing the pictures and settling in her chair. The first picture was her mother sitting against a tree in front of Martin's manor reading. She looked oblivious to everything around her; Hermione waited until she turned the page of her book before flipping to the next picture.  
  
The next picture was her mother and Snape on their wedding day. They were both smiling and waving. Her mother had a Mona Lisa smile and a twinkle in her eye. The next picture was here mother in a field. Her head was down and her eyes were focused on something to the right of the view. The next picture was of Snape scowling at the camera while sitting at a desk. Most of the pictures were of her mother or her mother and Snape.  
  
Her favorite was the first one. It looked so natural and her mother had a mysterious air to her. Hermione looked up to see Draco and Snape staring at her.  
  
"Do you like them?" Snape asked with the ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
"I love them. Thank you." She smiled brightly. "Well, I have homework to do."  
  
"Of course, I'll leave you to it." Snape stood and gave a slight bow of his head before sweeping out of the room in a swirl of robes. Draco looked at her for a moment then left. She did her homework and lost track of time. When she looked up again, dinner was half over. She ran to the Great Hall and sat in her usual place. Draco wasn't there so she made pleasant conversation with Blaise Zabini (female in this story).  
  
"Hi, er, Blaise right?" Hermione started smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione." Blaise smiled back, "Congrats on the pregnancy."  
  
"Thanks, um, do you know where my husband is?"  
  
"Was he upset the last time you saw him?"  
  
"I don't think so but maybe."  
  
"Then he's at his place." She answered looking down, "He wouldn't want me to tell you this."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I-I followed him out of the common room one time after he and Pansy had a fight. He was so furious it was scary. He walked out onto the grounds and kept walking til he was far past the quidditch pitch. I think it was even past the Hogwarts barriers. He walked to this field then turned right. He didn't stop until he reached a small river where he sat under a tree. I stood there for a good half hour before I left then waited for him in the common room. He didn't come back for five hours." She explained whispering so no one else could here her. Hermione frowned.  
  
"We have to be somewhere after dinner though and he had no reason to be upset." Blaise shrugged. Hermione finished her meal then went to the hospital wing. She opened the door to find Draco already waiting.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked walking towards him.  
  
"It's not important." He replied. His voice was monotone and his eyes seemed glazed over.  
  
"Well, there you are." Madame Pomfrey came out of her office throwing her arms up. "Time to set the official date."  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled about checking things here or there. Hermione sat on a bed and Draco sat next to her. Finally, she stopped, "I'd say it's due in late May."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione jumped off the table and changed into her regular clothes from a white hospital gown. She walked down the hall with Draco. He walked a bit away from her not talking. They entered their rooms and Draco sat on the bed.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"In the library, studying." She knew he was lying but decided not to call him on it.  
  
"You can sleep in here with me tonight."  
  
"The couch is fine." He said walking to the common room. Hermione sighed. New mission: find out what in bloody hell has crawled up her husbands arse.  
  
%&%&%&  
  
A/N: horsekrazy08: That's great. My new puppy is a boxer, her name is Ginger .  
  
Sorry it's so short but I'm writing while my step dad's at work and I'm not supposed to be on the computer ever again. It might be a little bit before I post the next chapter. 


	6. Rushing Things

Chapter 6 Rushing Things  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Commit the oldest sins, the newest kind of way."-William Shakespeare  
  
%%%%%  
  
Hermione woke up Saturday morning to Draco gently shaking her.  
  
"Uhwhauh?" She groaned. Pushing him away and trying to fall back asleep.  
  
"We have a date today remember? You have to get up; I'll be back in two hours to pick you up." With that said, he swept out of the room in a very Snape like manner. Snape, or should she call him Father? It was the strangest sensation to have her world turned upside down. She was forced into a marriage, fell in love with a husband who can't open up, found her birth Father, and she was having a child. She smiled to herself. People might think her situation was a bit odd but she loved her new life. She still missed her friends and having someone to talk to but, she wouldn't trade Draco, the baby, or her life for anything.  
  
She got out of bed and walked to her closet. She really had no idea about fashion and whatnot plus Draco didn't tell her if it was casual or not. She sighed before pulling out a set of deep purple dress robes. She walked to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. Draco really was irritating. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong or why he kept going to his secret spot. She turned off the water and stepped out. She muttered a drying charm and put her knickers on.  
  
She applied light makeup before putting her robes on. She still had an hour left. She sighed then walked back to the bedroom. She made the bed then picked up all the clothes off the floor the muggle way. She picked up a book and lay back on the bed. She sat for ten minutes before grunting in frustration and throwing the book across the room. It hit the wall with a satisfying thud then fell to the floor making another small thump.  
  
'I have to do something.' She thought. She walked into the common room and picked up. It wasn't really messing since Draco had muttered that cleaning charm yesterday. She cleaned as mush as possible before picking up another book. After fifteen minutes she treated that book the same as the other one.  
  
"Problem?" A suave voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione yelled at Draco before smiling and hugging him.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked after he laughed. She nodded vigorously. He took her hand and led her to the main hall. He opened the door and she gasped. A beautiful bubble was hovering two feet off the ground. It looked like it was made of crystal and it was completely see through. Draco smiled before leading her to it. She jumped as a small staircase popped out of the side. She walked up surprised at how solid they were. She noticed a bench appear on one side and she sat down. Draco sat beside her and the stairs closed back up. Suddenly, there was a red flash and an electric shock shot through their bodies.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked breathily.  
  
"It was sealing, so we can see out but people can't see in." He replied then continued his explanation, "This is a Bulle De Porteur. It's like a carriage but more expensive. You state your destination and it, well, floats there." He cleared his throat, "Destination one, go!"  
  
"Destination one?" Hermione asked and then gasped as the bubble gave a small jerk. She shut her eyes when it had a bit of a rough take off then opened then when things smoothed out. She could see Hogwarts beneath her and the Forbidden Forest and the Lake. She gave a deep sigh at the beautiful sight and Draco smirked.  
  
"I take it this was a good thing?" He laughed. She looked up at him, smiled, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"This was perfect." She whispered.  
  
"Good." He kissed her neck then let her go.  
  
"Where are we going?" She noticed they were flying over Hogmeade.  
  
"I got special permission to spend the day in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh!" She gave an excited cry. It seemed like they were in Diagon Alley in no time flat. They exited this bubble. Hermione watched in curiosity as Draco muttered a spell and the bubble disappeared. Draco took her hand and led her through the brick wall to the Leaky Cauldron. They got a table and ordered before they talked again.  
  
"So, how am I doing on the romance part?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Fine, flowers would have been nice and some sort of candy." She giggled and he scrunched up his face.  
  
"Why flowers and candy?"  
  
"Sorry, muggle tradition. It's considered sweet for the guy to bring the girl flowers or candy, preferably chocolate, before a date." She explained as their food arrived.  
  
"Huh, well, we can get that later." They laughed almost nervously at his feeble attempt for a joke.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "Where do you go when we get in fights?"  
  
He sighed, "I go to a place where I can think, a place where there's nobody there to put on an act for. I go to a place where I can learn to be myself again. Where it doesn't matter who I am or what I have."  
  
"That's beautiful.  
  
"No, it's the truth." He looked around, "How about we start over since we 'rushed into things' last time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, what is your life like?"  
  
"Hmm, I have an amazing husband, a cozy little set of rooms in a gorgeous castle, and I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"A husband, please, elaborate."  
  
"Alright, he's tall, devilishly handsome, trustworthy, dependable, smart, cute, sweet, and I'm totally in love with him." Her eyes shone with the weight of all her feelings. The words came straight from her brain.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"If you have all that, young lady, why are you on a date?" An old woman had been sitting behind them since Hermione described her life and finally got up to confront what she thought was a cheating whore, "You're pregnant with your husbands, well, possibly your husbands baby, and you're on a date."  
  
"But-" Hermione was cut off by the woman's ranting. The rest of the people in the small tavern looked on in horror and amusement.  
  
"Don't but me you slut! How dare you cheat on a man who obviously loves you to have a tryst with this man whore! You're are despicable and I can't stand to have you in my sights!"  
  
"Ma'am, wait!" Draco ran after the woman as she walked away.  
  
"Get away from me you prat!" She pulled her arm away  
  
"But she's my wife, carrying my baby; we're just trying to start anew." He explained quietly to save her any embarrassment. The woman immediately blushed then stomped out feeling completely humiliated. Draco returned to his seat and they both burst out laughing until the tears came.  
  
"I can't believe she did that." Draco yelled through his laughter.  
  
"I know." Hermione softly agreed drying her eyes. Draco looked more amazing than ever. His hair was in utter disarray, his clothes were crumpled, his face was flushed, but his eyes were shining more brightly than she had ever seen them shine. He could give Dumbledore a run for his money with twinkle and they were the lightest, brightest shade of blue she thought was only imaginable. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at her husband.  
  
He met her eyes and she saw everything she felt. She felt a sob escaping her throat and her breathing was getting deeper and deeper. He moved to sit next to her as opposed to across from. He took her in his arms and let her just cry. They were tears of joy and she soaked in every ounce of his sweet warmth she could. She wanted to stay like that forever; him just holding her and her feeling exactly how she felt at that moment.  
  
%&%&%&  
  
A/N: horsekrazy08: Thanks!  
  
littlesecretwriter: I'll try to earn that R rating in the coming chapters.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: I hope he's not too much of an ass anymore. And thank you for reviewing like every chapter.  
  
BlazingFire79564: Thanks for sympathizing.  
  
Everyone else: Thank you for your reviews and "constructive" criticisms. 


	7. Love and Sex

Chapter 7 Love and Sex  
  
Warning: This is the chapter I'm earning my R rating in. If you don't like that stuff, don't read it.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Love is the only force capable of turning an enemy into a friend."-Martin Luther King, Jr.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"So, er..." Hermione started when she had pulled back from Draco's embrace. She wiped her eyes and cheeks then moved back to her own seat.  
  
"So..." Draco replied straightening his hair and clothes. She was nervous about something, he could tell. First, she was laughing, then she seemed to be deep in thought, then she was crying; now she was all flustered and nervous. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. I just realized some tings." She smiled and started eating again. Draco followed this action and they continued in silence. When they were done eating, Draco paid the bill and they left.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Hermione asked tentatively as they walked towards the bubble.  
  
"Well, back to Hogsmeade, I only got permission to be gone for a few hours." He replied muttering the spell to make the bubble reappear. They climbed in and sat down. "Destination 2."  
  
"What sort of things were you realizing?" Draco asked a bit later as they floated over fields.  
  
"Oh, um," Hermione blushed deeply, "things about us."  
  
"Like, love things, baby things,...sex things?" She blushed even deeper at his last comment.  
  
"Well, all three, I suppose. I'm nervous about the baby, I want to have sex with you, (She said this slowly and quieter than the rest of the sentence), and I think I'm more in love with you than I originally thought."  
  
Draco gaped at her answer. He expected a lot of babbling and coaxing before he got the honest truth. He swiftly leaned in and captured her mouth in a kiss. She responded hungrily and opened her mouth to allow his tongue full access. He swept his tongue in and nearly pulled back when she pushed her tongue against his. He heard a small knock and opened his eyes. Snape and Dumbledore were standing beside the bubble. It was on the ground and the door was open. Hermione pulled back, stood up, and blushed.  
  
"Excuse me," She whispered sweeping past them.  
  
Draco gave a cheeky smile before following her. He walked into their bedroom and found her lying on the bed.  
  
(R rating officially starts here.)  
  
"I was wondering if you would come here." She said calmly drawing herself up on her knees.  
  
"I couldn't pass up the opportunity, could I?" He asked as he shrugged off his shirt. He kneeled beside her and started to undo her dress robes. He pushed them off her shoulders revealing her knickers and bra. He placed small, tender kisses along her shoulders, neck and jaw. Using on finger, he gently pushed off one strap of her bra. She lay down and he settled himself on top of her.  
  
"We breaking the new agreement already?" Hermione asked moaning as he bit into her neck. He ran his tongue over the newest mark on her flesh then looked into her eyes where he saw desire. He smiled before answering.  
  
"I don't believe I ever agreed to the new plan. I'm more than happy to break it." He pushed a strand of hair away from her face before planting a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss slowly escalated as their tongues battled for control each trying to dominate the other. Draco backed down and Hermione rolled so she was on top of him. She kissed her way down his bare chest and stopped at his navel to undo the trousers he wore. She pulled them down his legs and threw them before making her way back up.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him before pulling his boxers down. She threw those in the same vicinity of his pants then kissed her way back up his legs to his mouth skipping over the only section he was dying for her to touch. She lightly kissed his lips pulling back when he tried to deepen the kiss. She shook her head at him, "Not yet."  
  
Hermione worked her way back down kissing a path down to his private area. She looked at his member and smiled at how aroused he was. She smoothly stoked the protruding appendage while looking at Draco. His head was back, eyes closed, and he was clinging to the bed sheets for dear life. She lowered her head to his erection and took him into her mouth. He took a sharp intake of breath and clutched the sheets even tighter. She sucked on him until he felt him push her away. "Please, oh Merlin, stop!"  
  
He pushed her so she was once again beneath him before starting his own treatments of her body. He kissed her neck while flicking his fingers expertly over her already erect nipples. He took her bra off and threw it then lowered his mouth to each nipple in turn allowing his tongue to graze over each only a few times. She squirmed beneath him. She wanted him in her...now. Draco kissed her mouth and let his hand travel down to her arousal. He pushed her panties and tossed them near her bra. His fingers entered her already hot, wet core. He moved his fingers inside her before withdrawing. He positioned his own erection above her center then pushed in. They both groaned.  
  
Draco continued to thrust into her and she clung to his shoulders. She moaned and started panting when Draco sped up. He started plunging in deeper and faster. In an instant, both were screaming each others names in ecstasy. Draco permitted his seed to completely spill into her core before he pulled out. He lay down beside her and stroked her cheek affectionately.  
  
"You're beautiful." He whispered kissing her lightly.  
  
"I love you." Hermione whispered back before drifting into a peaceful sleep. Draco soon followed suit and she cuddled up to him.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"That was most interesting." Dumbledore remarked after his two students ran off.  
  
"I have seen occurances such as that between those two much too often." Snape remarked nearly smiling at the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in an almost inhuman way.  
  
"Indeed." He replied seeming to know what Snape was referring to.  
  
"So, you do know everything?"  
  
"No, I have many eyes all around the castle. You should try being a bit nicer to the portraits and you may know as much as myself." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Draco will be asked to join as a deatheater at Christmas as you know." Snape warned.  
  
"Yes, let us just hope he is wise enough to not stay in his Father's shadow."  
  
Snape nodded in reply and the two men walked on discussing trivial things such as the weather and the state of Snape's classes. Both were worried about the fast approaching future where one young man must choose a road to take. The more difficult road where he may be disowned and put as a target for homicide or the easy road where he did everything he was told and followed in the footsteps of a vile man. His choice maybe the difference between light and dark.  
  
%&%&%&  
  
A/N: Anarane Anwamane: I completely agree.  
  
Everyone else: Thank you, I love you! 


	8. The Letters

Chapter 8 The letters  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Women are meant to be loved, not understood."-Oscar Wilde  
  
%%%%%  
  
Hermione lifted her head from the pillows and peered around the room groggily. It was Sunday morning. Draco had left for some meeting or other hours ago but his smell and the feeling of him still lingered around the room. She sighed pulling herself out of bed. All she really wanted was to stay cuddled up in the warmth of the bed and let the memories of the night take over here mind but there were more important things to be done.  
  
When Draco had made that comment about her parents not knowing anything, Hermione realized she had been completely ignoring them since she found out about her heritage. They may not her true blood parents, but they raised her and gave her everything they could manage. They were good people but their little world was falling apart. She had been worried when she left for school and she still was. They didn't seem in love anymore. She was sure they cared about each other, but there wasn't a spark. She never really remembered them showing affection to each other. They never had tender embraces, never got lost in each other's eyes, never kissed, and never really talked.  
  
Hermione sat at the desk and self-consciously rubbed her abdomen. She still couldn't quite believe there was another human growing inside of her. She sighed again, just one more thing she had neglected to tell her parents. This was it, she was going to write a letter and tell them everything. Now, she just had to figure out where to start. She set up her space with a fresh piece of parchment, an expensive phoenix feather quill, and a full bottle of black ink. She gracefully dipped the quill into the ink then perched her hand above the parchment ready to write; or not. Her brain seemed to freeze along with her hand. Everything seemed to stop. How could she tell them she had moved on with her life without even thinking about them?  
  
"Urgh," She grunted in frustration when she noticed the ink had dripped onto the parchment leaving a large, black blotch. She crumpled the ruined parchment and tossed it over her shoulder before grabbing a new piece. She prepared to write again and actually got her quill to touch the paper before freezing again.  
  
"I'll love you no matter what you do, always know that."  
  
Her mother's voice rang through her head so suddenly and so loudly she jumped. Her mother had told her that before she left for her grandfather's manor. Hermione cleared her mind and was thoroughly surprised when she felt her quill scratching across the page. She closed her eyes and let the words flow not particularly paying attention to what she was writing. When her hand stopped, she looked down and read.  
  
Dear mum and dad,  
  
I'm sorry it's been so long since I've contacted either of you but I've been...busy. There is so much to tell and not enough time or parchment to tell it. I suppose I should start with saying how much I miss you two. I'm so sorry I haven't written, I was just so caught up in my own life. I didn't even think of it until Draco mentioned it which led to a fight but he had a point.  
  
Now, I mentioned Draco. I'm both pleased and terrified to tell you that he is my husband. I know you probably think is some stupid, childish joke but I kid not. Your little girl is married, I'm all grown up. I should have written as soon as I found out we were to be wed, but as I said before, I just didn't think of it. Draco is wonderful and I'm delighted to say I'm very much in love with him. I love Draco Malfoy. Yes, the "Malfoy" I used to complain about. But you know what they say, "When hate turns to love...". All I can really say is I love him. I want to tell you so much more, but it would be most inappropriate not to tell you in person.  
  
Involving my marriage, I do not regret to inform that I am pregnant. Yes, your little girl is having a baby. I'm only about 6 weeks along, but I'm loving every minute so far. Draco will make a wonderful father...in private. He's not one to wear emotions on his sleeve, so, if you see him with the baby or in general don't be offended if he seems uptight or high and mighty. You may not wish to know this (dad), but the child was conceived on our wedding night. And just for mum, it was amazing and has been amazing ever since. (You always told me to tell you my opinion on anything).  
  
Please, I beg of you not to be upset at my current conditions and to reply in a kindly manner. I shall inform you of new developments as they come even if you choose to ignore my letters. I hope you can accept me now, as I am with my own family. I love you both so much I think it would kill me should you cast me away. I would understand if you do prefer that road, but I pray you do not. Remember, "I shall love you no matter what you do, always know that".  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione leaned against the back of the chair. The letter didn't say everything, but there would be time to explain the rest in person. She hurriedly dressed and walked to the Owlery. She grabbed a school barn owl, attached her letter to its leg, and watched it fly away. She returned to her rooms to find Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape sitting in the common room.  
  
"Can I help you, professors?" She asked timidly wondering why they were there.  
  
"We simply wanted to inquire about your health." McGonagall asked grabbing Dumbledore's hand in a vice grip.  
  
"Yes, and to ask how your appointment about the baby was last night." Dumbledore added hopelessly attempting to pull his hand away.  
  
"I can assure that I am fine," Hermione sat down, "and the baby is perfectly healthy."  
  
"Indeed, that is well. Have you informed your grandfather of this new development?" Snape asked showing no emotion.  
  
"No, I wished to write my parents first. Although, now I've done that, so I can tell him immediately." She replied hesitantly.  
  
"Very well, we shall leave you to it." Snape stood, bowed his head, and cleared out of the room. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood also. Hermione noticed they still held hands but dropped them as soon as the reached the door.  
  
As soon as everyone was gone, she sat at the same desk she had sat at before. She picked up her quill and scribbled a note. This one was much easier to write because she didn't have to explain as much.  
  
Martin,  
Sorry I haven't been in contact since the wedding but I thought you would be pleased to know I am pregnant and I completely forgive you for arranging this without my permission. I love Draco very much now, more than I ever thought I could. I could even say 'Thank you' for bringing him into my life. Well, you've no need to respond but you may do so if you wish.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger Cartier Vaughnwell Malfoy  
  
'That should make him happy,' Hermione thought looking at the long signature at the bottom. Martin had told her that a woman of respect always carries more than one name and she should always use every last name whenever possible.  
  
She mailed that letter then returned to her rooms to study. She had been slacking in her classes but promised herself she would make up for it. The next few weeks flew by in a series of liaisons with Draco, homework, and classes. 


	9. Learning about the Missing Link

Chapter 9 Learning about the Missing Link  
  
%%%%%  
  
"One man with courage is a majority."-Thomas Jefferson  
  
%%%%%  
  
Hermione sat in the common room some three weeks after she had mailed her letters. She had only received a reply from Martin moments ago and had yet to receive any word from her parents. Draco was at quidditch practice and would not be back for hours. Their relationship had been on a steady increase and they had not fornicated since that night. They had had one more date just the Saturday previous but it was nothing compared to their first date, then again, nothing ever is, is? Their second date had consisted of lunch the Three Broomsticks then a walk about Hogsmeade before heading back to the castle early for an appointment. The appointment had been with Madame Pomfrey about the baby. She had been pleased that the couple had been reading up on their situation and was convinced they were going to be just fine. That was amazing optimism from the ever present pessimist.  
  
Hermione had had little time to talk to Snape...or rather, Severus. He had insisted that the first step to rebuilding their meager family was to at least be comfortable enough with one another to use their given names. She still called him 'professor' in class but he no longer called her 'Miss Granger' or 'Mrs. Malfoy'. She would call him Severus at any time but in class, even in the Great Hall amongst her peers and his students.  
  
Hermione was still exiled from her Gryffindor friends but she was surprised to find she was making Slytherin ones. Pansy, for instance, was so annoyingly impossible to get along with when you where in Slytherin and you got over the fact that she was a complete whore. Milicent Bulstrode was not so bad either. She was shy and polite and rarely ever talked. She was on a whole easy to get along with if you don't mind total but comfortable silence. Hermione's favorite new friend was by far Blaise Zabini. Zabini was a fickle girl. You could never tell what she was thinking and she always seemed to disappear into the shadows. When you did manage to catch her in a conversation, you found that she was, on a whole, very intelligent and could hold her own in an intellectual discussion. She could match her fact for fact on nearly any subject and could surpass her with information on the Dark Arts. Draco had always been friends with her and had told her that, although his father was a Deatheater, she would never join the services of Voldemort. Zabini did not take kindly to being given orders.  
  
Hermione opened the letter and was utterly surprised when two letters fell out instead of one. She grabbed the first letter and read:  
  
Mrs. Malfoy,  
  
I was delighted to hear of your pregnancy. This is wonderful indeed, a child to carry on the Cartier bloodlines. It is most satisfactory. I am also pleased to hear of your relationship with young Mister Malfoy. Though it was not my main concern in deciding your marriage, I am sincerely happy to learn of your feelings for him. It will make your lives together most agreeable indeed. I should like to see you over the Summer holidays if it is not too mush of a chore. I have already heard from the elder Malfoy that you shall spend the Christmas holidays at Malfoy Manor. That is a great honor and I wish you all the luck in the world.  
  
Martin Cartier  
  
Hermione tore the letter and threw it in the fire. Enough said. She opened the second letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I have just learned the truth of my past and I am almost ashamed of what I did. I should have never challenged Frederick to a duel; it was most foolish on my part. I read your letter to my father and I am sincerely happy for you. You deserve love and a happy life. Your life I imagine could not have been terribly happy thus far; not truly knowing your parents and all. I nearly forgot to ask, have you spoke to Proserpina Pallin, yet? She was Mina's personal hand maiden after all. She was supposed to be with your mother when she was traveling but was for some reason absent at your birth. She stands by the fact that she was dismissed that day and went out with her sister in the town nearby. I always liked Proserpina. It was always Mina and Pina. I do hope you contact her, she really knew your mother. Please, do keep in contact and pass on my apologies to your father.  
  
Yours,  
Annacious Cartier  
  
Hermione smiled and re-read the letter several times. She was so caught up in the letter, she did not realize the door had opened until Draco's voice filled the room.  
  
"Miss me?" His voice was filled with amusement as she jumped dropping the letter on the floor.  
  
"Your early." She hugged him.  
  
"No, I'm right on time, you're just too caught up in whatever it was your reading." He nodded to the letter on the floor.  
  
"Oh!" She picked up the letter and handed it to him, "It's from my uncle." She watched his eyes skim the page then saw his face scrunch in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just wondering why nobody ever bothered to contact this 'Proserpina Pallin'."  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe she was trustworthy enough."  
  
"Or maybe she knows how to use a wand."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm just saying maybe she cast and obliviate and when Annacious' memories were restored he gained back those memories also. It is possible for a memory restoring charm to break through two obliviates at once." He explained his logic.  
  
"Maybe," Hermione frowned, "but why would she have anything to hide?"  
  
"I don't know. Grow up a Malfoy and you're suspicious of everything." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, I'm a Malfoy now; you can teach me how to be suspicious." She kissed him gently.  
  
"That, my dear, is something that cannot be taught." He kissed down her neck.  
  
"Try." 


	10. The Argument

Chapter 10 The Argument  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Sticks and stones are hard on bones, Aimed with angry art. Words can sting like anything, But silence breaks the heart." -Phyllis Mcgenlee  
  
%%%%%  
  
After a very fulfilling snog, Hermione and Draco fell asleep. It was a peaceful night filled with nothing but dreams. Hermione woke on that Tuesday morning and immediately snuggled back against Draco. He groaned and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Tmogerup." He mumbled as his eyes opened.  
  
"Huh?" She asked sitting up.  
  
"Time to get up." He pushed off the covers and tumbled out of bed. He swore as he fell to the ground then yawned getting up. She laughed then got up herself. She took a shower while he finished his homework then he took a shower while she got ready. While he got ready, she read a book, then they went to breakfast together.  
  
As they walked to the Great Hall, they were silent and had at least two feet in between them. When they enter the hall, they sat next to each other surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Pansy, and Millicent. The Slytherins rarely talked at breakfast and most didn't even bother showing up. Severus was at the head Table looking very aggravated at whatever the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was prattling about.  
  
Professor Hephaistos was a young woman who was certainly adept in her area. She seemed to know the answer to every question whether it was on topic or not. She sometimes favored Slytherins but not nearly as bad as Severus. She was an excellent teacher. She had been in Slytherin during her own time at Hogwarts but she did not let it show. She smiled and laughed all the time but she could be the stern disciplinarian when the occasion called for it. Hermione earnestly liked Hestia Hephaistos though she thought her parents had not been very kind when selecting a name for their daughter.  
  
"What do we have today?" Draco asked still sleepy though he refused to show it in front of his classmates.  
  
"Potion, DADA, double Tranfiguration, and Herbology." Hermione replied putting marmalade on her toast.  
  
"Joy, Gryffindor almost all day." He still teased her about being a Gryffindor at heart.  
  
"For once, I agree that it will be a hassle to put up with them today." Draco quirked an eyebrow but said nothing that directly pertained to her statement.  
  
"I think we need to talk later." He said softly so only she could hear. She nodded and they continued eating in silence. They made their way to the dungeons after breakfast and set their things down; they were the first to arrive.  
  
"So, why don't you want to see the Gryffindors?"  
  
"Ron, mostly." She replied.  
  
Draco's face grew worried, "He hasn't been bothering you again, has he?"  
  
"No, he apologized you know."  
  
"You have every right not to forgive him for what he did."  
  
"What did he do?" A voice called from the door. Hermione looked up to see a curious Harry Potter, and a red faced, wide eyed, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Nothing, we just...got in a fight." Hermione replied shakily.  
  
"I think you should tell him the truth." Draco added loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"Bloody hell, you told the ferret!" Ron whimpered.  
  
"That 'ferret' is my husband." She stepped up to Ron and slapped him. "I should have done that this summer instead of sitting around wallowing in self pity."  
  
Draco seemed delighted to see the bright red hand mark across Ron's cheek and Harry just looked utterly confused. Harry yelled, "What is going on?"  
  
"We were simply discussing how the weasel earned his name." Hermione spit out the words. Both Harry and Draco were shocked but Ron just looked down.  
  
"I agree, what I did was awful and I would do anything to take it back, but I can't. I already offered my apologies; the rest is up to you."  
  
"Oh, such words of wisdom," her voice was sarcastic, "but that's not enough. This is your fault, you fix it."  
  
The class started coming in signaling the end of their little meeting. The rest of the day past in haze. That night, Hermione and Draco sat in the common room just enjoying each others company. It had been a while since they'd had enough time to be together. Draco had quidditch practice every night lately leading up to the match with Ravenclaw on Saturday. He had told her repeatedly the game was in the bag but they practiced all the time anyway. Hermione worked on her homework as Draco read a book. It was titled How to Increase the Intensity. He kept grinning every so often and she would look at him.  
  
"Alright," She groaned after he laughed aloud, "what's so bloody amusing?"  
  
"This," he handed her the book. On the page was a wizard picture demonstrating how exactly to 'increase the intensity' and pleasure on a kitchen table.  
  
"You better not get any ideas from that book." She warned handing it back to him.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He tossed the book aside and walked to where she was seated on the couch then proceeded to push her books and papers off.  
  
"Hey-" Her protests were cut off by mouth. He positioned himself on top of her as the kiss grew more heated.  
  
"So sorry to interrupt but there are people here to see you." Dumbledore's voice was heard in the door. He opened it wider after they had straightened themselves up to reveal the Grangers standing next to him. 


	11. Introduction to Muggles

Chapter 11 Introduction to Muggles  
  
%%%%%  
  
"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." –Mahatma Gandhi  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Mum! Dad! What are you doing her?" Hermione yelled as she ran to her parents. She stopped directly in front of them not sure of what to do. Mrs. Granger, as if sensing her apprehension, pulled her into a affectionate hug; her father, however, stood back his face a tight mask of no emotion.  
  
"We got your letter." Her mother answered her question after releasing her. Hermione looked towards her father for some sign that he even acknowledged her presence.  
  
"I believe we need to talk." Was the only attempt at comfort he offered to his only child. Hermione nodded in reply then turned towards the Headmaster.  
  
"We have a few hours to talk before dinner and I think Severus will want to be here to explain a few things I may have left out in my letter."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in understanding as he nodded, "We shall call him here by floo."  
  
"Oh, professor, we don't have any floo powder."  
  
"Good thing I anticipated the need for then, mm?" He replied as he pulled a purple velvet sack from his robes. Hermione and Draco smiled. Dumbledore crossed the room to the fire and threw some powder in.  
  
"Severus Snape's rooms; Hogwarts!" He spoke when the fire turned green.  
  
"What?" An irritated voice called as Severus' head appeared in the fire.  
  
"Please come through." As asked, Severus walked gracefully out of the fire moments later. He gave a brief nod to the Headmaster, Hermione, and Draco and quirked an eyebrow at the two muggles.  
  
"I'm guessing I'm here for explanations."  
  
"Er, I may have forgotten to tell them a few things." Hermione replied meekly. Severus sighed then sat in a deep green chair. Following his example, everyone else found a chair or couch to sit on.  
  
"What do they know?" Severus spoke to Hermione as if they were the only ones in the room.  
  
"They know I'm married and pregnant." She replied, then realized something, "Oh, mum, dad, this is Draco, my husband."  
  
"Hello, dear." Her mother said getting up to shake his hand. Mr. Granger eyed Draco then pulled his wife back before she could get near him.  
  
"Don't embarrass yourself!" He said to her glaring at everyone around the room.  
  
"Mr. Granger," Severus said standing to his full height and using the intimidating potions' master voice, "perhaps we could talk in the corridor."  
  
"Fine, as long as I don't have to be in the room with those...those reprobates any longer." Severus snarled as he led Mr. Granger to the hall and everyone in the room waited for something to happen. A few moments later, there was a loud thud from in the hall and Severus swept back into the room alone.  
  
"Mr. Granger seems to have tripped and fallen, maybe he should see Poppy." Severus gave a roguish smile as he replaced himself in his chair. Hermione and Draco tried not to laugh and Dumbledore stood.  
  
"I'll see to him." After he left, the occupants still in the room could have swore they heard more thuds getting softer and softer as Dumbledore went down the stairs.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Granger, perchance you're willing to be more cooperative." Severus looked pointedly at her and she nodded her head. He proceeded to explain his connection to her daughter and why she was put up for adoption in the first place. She gave her own "ooos" and "ahs" but for the most part kept quiet during the speech.  
  
"Well, I see no need to inform Benjamin of the circumstances. I actually wanted to tell you we are getting a divorce. He's been telling things to Mr. Cartier. I don't know why; he said it was none of my business but I overheard him saying something to the effect of it was important the 'Dark Lord'." Mrs. Granger seemed oblivious to the three shocked expressions and continued, "It was personal information. Allergies, important life moments...what happened."  
  
Hermione hung her head at this last statement, "How did he know about that? I didn't tell anyone but Draco and I'm sure Ron wouldn't casually brag about something like that."  
  
"So, Ron's his name, huh, I don't see why you didn't curse him or something."  
  
"Please, share with the odd man out what happened with Mr. Wealey." Severus butted in staring straight at Hermione.  
  
"He violated my little girl, that's what he did. Oh," She walked to Hermione and hugged her, "he raped my baby."  
  
Severus' eyes seemed to glow in fury before he stood. "I believe I should go pay a visit to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione, come."  
  
Everyone stood and filed out of the room. Hermione bit her lip nervously but felt reassured when Draco took her hand and entwined their fingers together. The walk to the tower seemed to take hours and when they finally did reach it, Hermione was dreading what would happen. Severus gave the password and the door flung open. The Gryffindors stared in shock and horror as the feared potions master looked around the room. As soon as he spotted Ron sitting in the corner with Harry, Ginny, and Lavender, he walked over to him.  
  
"Mr Weasley, my daughter has just informed me of recent event that took place this summer." Ron blanched upon hearing this and immediately pulled his arm from around Lavender's shoulder.  
  
"S-sir-" Ron stuttered but he was cut off.  
  
"If you ever so mush as lay a hand on my daughter again, I will castrate you."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Harry asked finding his voice.  
  
"No, it's a promise. I should do it right now, but I'm feeling generous."  
  
"That and you're scared of what I would do if you did castrate him." Hermione walked up beside Severus and met his glare with a smile. The Gryffindors that had been brave enough not to leave the moment Severus walked in left now scared of what he would do to Hermione.  
  
"That is not true." He replied though gritted teeth. Hermione wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes in reply then turned to the four in the corner.  
  
"So, Severus is just politely trying to say don't do it again or you'll end up in the hospital wing, or more likely Saint Mungo's, for a very long time."  
  
"Uh-huh." Ron nodded numbly.  
  
"Good, let's go." Hermione turned around.  
  
"Not yet, I haven't had at him yet and I'm sure your husband would love a turn."  
  
"No, mum, not now." The older woman huffed as Hermione led the way out of the room then glared at the redhead before following.  
  
"What in bloody hell did you do to her?" Harry asked when the portal slammed shut.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ron replied going as red as his hair.  
  
"Not good enough, I have a right to know."  
  
"This," Ginny spoke up, "this has to do with the time this summer when she was at our house doesn't it? I found her in your room, her clothes and hair were all messy, and she was crying really badly. I went in asked her what was wrong and she just said you guys broke up, but there's more to it isn't there?"  
  
"Yeah, I did something really stupid."  
  
"Tell us about it." So he did. 


	12. No Matter What

Chapter 12 No Matter What  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Wise men talk because they have something to say, fools talk because they have to say something." –Plato  
  
%%%%%  
  
Ron bent his head down and started his story, "It was about two weeks into vacation. Hermione and I had just started dating at the beginning of summer and we started hanging out a lot more. We went to Diagon Alley almost everyday and she spent a month at the Burrow. She got an owl from her parents saying she had to come home immediately and they had something important to tell her. She left the next day and I didn't hear from her for a week."  
  
"I remember that, she got all worried and wanted to leave right away, but mum wouldn't let her." Ginny piped in to verify his story so far. Harry and Lavender nodded seeming to accept that and Ron continued.  
  
"I got really mad; I figured she had the time to at least owl me or something. I guess I must have been madder than I thought because when she showed up a week later to tell me the story I lost it. She was all dressed up in these fancy clothes, her hair was professionally done, make-up, the works. I blew up, she had time to get a makeover but she couldn't write her boyfriend? I listened to her explanation though; I gave her just enough time 'til I went nuts. She talked all about how she found this guy; she said it was her grandfather. She told me she was a pureblood and that she was a Cartier. I let her get until that part where she said...she said she had to...to break up with me and she was promised to some one else.  
  
"I lost it, I asked her who it was and she said she didn't know. I said she was lying and asked her if she planned on cheating on me the entire time and she told me I was over-reacting. I-I held her down and asked her if she had ever slept with anyone. And that is putting in much nicer terms than I used. I guess I must have warded the room and put silencing charms up because no one heard her scream. She started crying at some point but my mind was long gone. All I could think about was how mush she had hurt me, how she had betrayed me. I didn't even think about what she was going through; I don't think I cared. I care now, of course, but I wasn't thinking and I lost one of my best friends because of that mistake. I raped her, oh, merlin, I raped her."  
  
Everyone sat in silence and shock for a few moments, before Harry stood up his face set in fury and disbelief, "I hope you don't expect me to forgive you or talk to you anymore."  
  
He stormed out of the common room with Ginny trailing behind him. Ron looked at Lavender. She bit her lip nervously and stood, "After that, Ron, I-I can't be here anymore."  
  
She left, too, running up to the girls' dormitory. Ron sighed and put his head in his hands thinking about that summer and about a girl that was sitting just across the castle.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her common room with Draco. Severus had just left to bring her mother to see Mr. Granger. Hermione didn't like to think of him as her father anymore. He had never been very affectionate when she was growing up; to her or her mother. Her mum had always been the one she went crying to, went places with, and talked to. Mr. Granger had been the one she put on a face for. He didn't approve of showing too much emotion and never allowed his daughter to do s in his presence.  
  
Hermione sighed and moved from the chair to the couch. She took a seat next to her husband and clasped his hand intertwining their fingers together. She rested her head one his shoulder and took a deep breath. She loved how he smelled although is seemed to change everyday. Today, he smelled like the air right before a big rainstorm. He smelled like fresh air.  
  
"You okay?" He whispered resting his head upon hers.  
  
"Yeah, at least it's guaranteed that he won't bother me anymore." She chuckled lightly. He gave a feeble grin and closed his eyes. She stared into the fire simply content with how her life was going.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Severus Snape led Mrs. Granger to the hospital wing and stopped promptly in front of the door. "Here you are, Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Please, call me Elizabeth; I won't have that title much longer. As soon as the divorce is legal, my name is Elizabeth Darrington." She smiled as he held open the door.'  
  
"Please call me, Severus, Elizabeth." He bowed his head then went stalking down the hall. Elizabeth looked after him quite pleased at who her daughters' father turned out to be. She smiled at the retreating figure then turned to face her husband. He was in a bed with the curtain pulled around him. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out. She smiled at Elizabeth.  
  
"Your husband's a stubborn one, refused to let me give him the proper potions, he did. He wouldn't even take the dreamless sleep potion. By the way, I'm Poppy." Elizabeth shook hands with the older woman then walked to her husbands' bed. He was sitting with a stern face and his arms crossed over his chest giving him the look of a spoiled teenager. He glared at Elizabeth when she stood at the foot of his bed.  
  
"What took you so long?" He huffed.  
  
"I was talking to my daughter, something that seemed above you."  
  
"Don't start that divorce rubbish now, woman. I was down a bloody flight of stairs!"  
  
"Divorce is not rubbish to me. The papers are signed, all we do now is wait; and I'm not your bloody 'woman'." Elizabeth walked away and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come to see the most unruly patient in the history of Hogwarts?" He asked with a kind smile.  
  
"Yes, well, he never liked doctors. He's a dentist, and he doesn't like doctors." She mused at the irony.  
  
"Indeed, my dear, indeed. Well, if you wish, you and your husband may go to your rooms now. I shall escort you."  
  
"Of course, but can't we leave him hear for a while?" Dumbledore chuckled. He led her to her rooms anyway. The rooms were a spitting image of Draco and Hermione's room but, there were two bedrooms.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Hermione met up with her parents the next day in the Great Hall. They were seated at the Head Table; Mr. Granger looked very uncomfortable while his wife was chatting happily with Severus. Hermione headed off to class on that Monday morning and was surprised to see her mother sitting in the Potions' classroom.  
  
"Mum! Why are you in here?" Hermione walked up to her mother.  
  
"Oh, you know I can't stay packed in with that...that...that wanker anymore!"  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, to your seat." Snape snarled as he glided into the room. Hermione took her seat as Draco snickered; she slapped him playfully. Snape glared and they faced forward. Classes flew by that day, Elizabeth stayed in the Potions' class soaking up all the information she could. She found it quite interesting. Severus didn't deem it necessary to introduce her so by lunch, rumors were flying.  
  
Dumbledore stood at the end of lunch, "Now, many of you are probably wondering about the woman in the Potions' classes today. Well, this woman is Mrs. Granger; she will be here with her husband for the next week." The hall erupted into chatter. Everyone was wonder why Dumbledore had let muggles into the school.  
  
Hermione hugged her mother before going to classes. Hermione whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I love you no matter what. Just survive today, don't set out to impress."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and smiled before following Severus out of the hall. 


	13. The Muggles Depart

Chapter 13 The Muggles Depart  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Anger is a condition in which the tongue works faster than the mind."- Proverb  
  
%%%%%  
  
For her entire visit, Elizabeth stayed confined to the Potions' classroom while Benjamin Granger preferred the comfort of his room. He refused to speak to anyone including his wife and daughter. On the last night of their visit, Elizabeth went to the hospital wing with Hermione for a check-up.  
  
"All of this magic is terribly interesting." Elizabeth confided in her daughter, "I only wish I could learn more."  
  
"Don't worry, mum, if you have any questions, you can ask me, Draco, or Severus." Hermione laughed but Elizabeth frowned.  
  
"I think you should call him 'dad'." Hermione froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, darling, he's really been very good to you, more so than the man you were raised by, and I really think he just needs to know that you love and trust him enough to give him that sacred title." Elizabeth babbled on.  
  
"Mum, I...I really do trust him, and I think I love him, but I'm not sure I 'm ready to..." Hermione searched for the words then shook her head in frustration, "you know."  
  
"Alright, just don't wait too long, dear. You know what he has to do and he might not make long enough for you to be ready." The words hung in the air and Hermione felt like she had been slapped in the face. She had been so caught up in her own life to even think about Voldemort or the war waging on silently past the castle walls.  
  
Hermione was deep in thought until her mother snapped her out of the reverie. "Remember, don't stress yourself too much. What with your pregnancy and all. Speaking of, we should probably be getting to that appointment." They walked on in silence and entered the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh, no husband today?" Madame Pomfrey asked when the two women entered.  
  
"No, the husband was dragged out by his friends to go play quidditch at the last minute. Luckily, the mother volunteered to step in." Hermione answered. All three chuckled half-heartedly.  
  
"Well, that's a shame because tonight you have the option to find out the sex of the baby."  
  
"So soon?" Elizabeth implored.  
  
"Yes, dear, magic is a bit more advanced than muggles." Elizabeth nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione changed into a gown and laid down on a bed. Madame Pomfrey bagan with the usual: heart rate, temperature, any new symptoms, and finally checking to hear the baby's heart.  
  
"Now, dear, do you want to know?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Will it hurt the baby?"  
  
"No, it's just a simple spell." The older woman smiled at her apprehension.  
  
"Um, maybe I should discuss it with Draco first."  
  
"Of course, just come see me anytime and I'll be able to tell you. Although, once you reach the third trimester, the spell has a chance of side effects." Madame Pomfrey explained carefully not wanting to worry her at all.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to Draco when he gets back."  
  
Madame Pomfrey left the two other women to tend to a Slytherin who had just arrived fresh from the quidditch game with a broken nose, a fractured arm, and claiming he couldn't see anything. Madame Pomfrey bustled about mumbling things that sounded strangely like, "I don't know why quidditch involves hexes in Slytherin."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her daughter, "You will tell me the sex of the baby when you find out, right?"  
  
"Of course I will, if I find out." Hermione changed quickly and they left.  
  
"I suppose I should go," Elizabeth started, "I'm having dinner in Severus' rooms tonight."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, "Goodnight then, I'll see you off in the morning." They hugged then went their separate ways.  
  
Hermione returned to her rooms to find Draco stepping out of the shower. "What did you do to that Yallor boy?" She asked recalling the boy in the hospital wing.  
  
"Nothing, of course." Draco smiled impishly as if recalling an old, funny memory.  
  
"My parents are leaving tomorrow morning." Draco looked at her, "I wish we could have spent more time with them."  
  
Draco snorted, "Yes, it's a bloody shame we couldn't spend more time with your father, I quite enjoyed the show between him and Severus." Hermione couldn't help but smile. Severus and Mr. Granger had gotten in a particularly nasty fight the day before that ended in Mr. Granger mysteriously stuck to the ceiling.  
  
"Mm, Severus is getting creative." They both laughed. No one had been able to do a counter curse and Mr. Granger had simply fallen off the ceiling the by next morning.  
  
They went to dinner then came back and settled in front of the fire, Hermione leaned against Draco and she read aloud from a book. That night, she snuggled up to her husband never feeling more safe and happy.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Mione, time to get up." A silky voice floated to her ears and she raise her head. She could see the blurred image of Draco smirking at her.  
  
"What?" She snapped irritably.  
  
"Nothing, I just never knew anybody could have morning hair that looked like that." He had an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Me?" He took on an innocent look. "Why, nothing, my darling wife."  
  
Hermione jumped out bed and ran to the bathroom. Draco smirked and counted down: 5...4...3...2...1...  
  
"Draco! You miserable bastard! You bloody wanker! Stupid, idiotic prat!" Hermione walked out of the bathroom to see Draco doubled-over in laughter.  
  
"What?" He asked between gasps of breath, "I think you look good with green and silver hair." Indeed her hair was green and silver, and it looked like she had repeatedly stuck a fork in an electrical socket holding it there for hours at a time.  
  
"What did you do? Change it back," She grabbed her wand, "NOW!"  
  
An hour later, Hermione's hair was returned to normal and she and Draco were in the entrance hall bidding her parents farewell.  
  
"Bye, mum," Hermione said as she hugged her mother, "I'll owl you."  
  
"Alright, dear, oh, I'm going to miss you something terrible." They released each other and prayed they wouldn't cry.  
  
Mr. Granger didn't say much and soon, their carriage was disappearing down the path. Hermione waved after it then hugged Draco. He kissed her head then walked back to their rooms. He hadn't had sex in nearly a month and he was counting on Hermione to make it up to him.  
  
%&%&%&  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting feedback! Oh, if you like Hermione/Snape, Corazon is a really good writer to check out. Sorry it took so long to post this one but I had two term papers due and three projects due just this week. Also, sorry the last chapter was so short but Ron's explanation didn't take as long as I thought it would.  
  
Now, the next chapter is most likely going to be pure smut at the beginning but there will be some substance to it further on so you can just skip the sex part if you want.  
  
Thanks! -HazyDayClearNight 


	14. The Letters 2

Chapter 14 The Letters 2  
  
%%%%%  
  
"The believer is happy. The doubter is wise."  
  
%%%%%  
  
Draco and Hermione stepped into their rooms. He gently planted a kiss on the back of her neck and she shivered.  
  
"You know, I've been feeling a bit neglected these past few weeks." He mumbled reaching to unclasp her simple black robe. Beneath she wore only a pair of muggle bicycle shorts and a spaghetti strap top.  
  
"Have you, now?" Her voice quavered a bit as his hands ran down her sides. Her breath hitched and she leaned into him closing her eyes when his hands found her breasts. He gently pinched her erect nipples and rubbed the soft mounds. He lifted her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra eager to lead her to bed.  
  
"Impatient today aren't we?" Her voice was sensual and incredibly erotic to his ears. He groaned softly and kneaded her now bare breasts.  
  
"Much better." He mumbled letting his hands take on a mind of their own. They spun her around and traveled down her sides to rest on her hips allowing Draco access to her nipples with his mouth. He planted a small kiss on each then moved to his target on the right. She gasped as his tongue made slow circles around her peak occasionally flicking over the nub. He moved his ministrations to the other side and repeated the actions. When he pulled back, Hermione immediately attacked his shirt ripping it open in anticipation.  
  
"Now, who's impatient?" He smirked and she kissed him fervently on the mouth. Her hands wandered to his trousers and she silently thanked Merlin he had decided not to wear a cloak that day. His pants polled around his ankles and she stroked him through his crimson boxers.  
  
"You know how much it turns me on when you wear red." She murmured licking his earlobe in approval.  
  
"How about we move this to a more...appropriate place?" They stumbled into the bedroom falling into a heap on the bad. Draco found that his boxers had disappeared and he feared he may never see that particular pair again. His thoughts vanished, however, when she resumed her previous actions. He pushed her back fearing he would come too soon for his liking and tore her shorts off.  
  
Draco smiled when he noticed her knickers of lack there of. "Well, somebody thought of everything."  
  
"Shut up." She pulled him back on top of her and kissed him hard. His fingers made their way to her womanhood and rubbed her sensitive nub. She moaned and pressed her hips into his hand. He rubbed for a moment longer before letting his fingers enter her wet clit. He pushed one in then two before pumping them rhythmically in and out. When he sensed she was close to the edge, he pulled them out completely and positioned himself above her opening.  
  
Hermione moaned in frustration when he removed his fingers but gasped as he lowered his shaft into her in their place. She grabbed his shoulders and the set a rhythm; her hips raised up to meet him every time he pushed in and out. Draco pumped in and out faster and harder until Hermione screamed his name and writhed beneath him. He gave a few more thrusts then groaned as his seed spilled into her. He finished then pulled out of her completely.  
  
"That was good." She whispered licking her lips. Draco kissed her then stood up. He grabbed his wand then muttered a cleaning charm. He gathered his clothes and put them back on. Hermione sat up; her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have a quidditch game today against Hufflepuff." He grabbed his green quidditch robes from the closet.  
  
"Oh, I'll see you when you get back then." She smiled. Draco had agreed not to make her go to any quidditch games this year and as a result, he just didn't tell her if he had one or not. Nice to not deal with the sport but bloody inconvenient for making plans. Hermione rolled out of bed and followed Draco's example by putting her clothes back on.  
  
"What will you do?" He asked clasping his robes.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I suppose I should write a thank you to Annacious. I never got around to it this week." He nodded and kissed her one last time before leaving the room. Hermione heard the door open and close in the common room before going in herself. She sat at the desk drumming her fingers. She sighed then scribbled a note to her uncle.  
  
Annacious,  
  
I know we weren't on the best of terms this summer but I want to thank you for telling me about my mother's hand maiden. I do believe I will contact her sometime. It was peasant to here from you and I wish to remain in contact.  
  
Best Wishes,  
Hermione Malfoy  
  
Hermione sent the letter then returned to her room. Pulling out another piece of parchment, she wrote a second letter. This one was to one 'Proserpina Pallin'. Hermione was curious as to why nobody had ever mentioned her when speaking about her mother. If they were so close, someone should have remembered her.  
  
Dear Ms. Pallin,  
  
My name is Hermione Malfoy and I have learned from a most reliable source that you were in close contact with my mother, Minia Cartier, leading up to the time of her mysterious death. I would consider it a great honor if you would join me for lunch a week from Saturday on November 3. Please send a reply to me or my husband. I would truly appreciate the opportunity to meet with someone who knew my mother as well as you seem to have.  
  
Thank you,  
Hermione Malfoy  
  
Hermione sent this one also then returned to her rooms to read until Draco got back.  
  
Draco entered their rooms smiling. Hermione smiled back, "I take it you won."  
  
"Yes I did." He kissed her and rubbed her stomach reminding Hermione of something important.  
  
"Oh, Madame Pomfrey gave us the option to find out the sex of the baby. I wanted to ask you before I made a decision." Draco thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
"I think we should find out." Hermione smiled  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"She said to come back anytime." She took his hand and they all but ran to the infirmary in anticipation. 


	15. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 15 Surprise, Surprise  
  
%%%%%  
  
"A peacock who sits on his tail is just another turkey."  
  
%%%%%  
  
Draco and Hermione burst into the infirmary breathing heavily and smiling.  
  
"Oh, goodness, are you alright, dears?" Madame Pomfrey questioned rushing towards them, "It's not the baby, right?"  
  
"No!" Hermione gasped, "Nothing like that."  
  
"Then what is it?" She asked trying to get Hermione to calm down a bit and sit on one of the beds. Draco helped Hermione sit down also after noticing the trouble Madame Pomfrey was having.  
  
"I-I talked to Draco," She giggled, "and we decided we want to know the sex of the baby." Hermione gave a thousand watt smile and looked up at the older woman with a gleam in her shining eyes.  
  
"Oh," Madame Pomfrey sighed, "your going to make a wonderful mother, dear." Hermione blushed but her smile never dimmed. "Well, let me just finish with the other patients and I'll be back."  
  
"I'm so nervous." Hermione bit her lip to keep all her giddiness fro getting out.  
  
"What is your problem tonight?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow as she all but bounced from the bed.  
  
"I'm going to find out if I have a son or daughter." Draco gave an incredulous look. "Fine, blame it on hormones."  
  
"I thought those made you emotional, not scary." She hit him then fell back against the bed and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"How long is Madame Pomfrey going to be?"  
  
"Awhile. She's got three students. I'm guessing a broken arm, bloody nose, and oh, headache." Draco replied peaking around the curtain that surrounded the bed.  
  
"Ugh." Hermione got antsy again and started wriggling around.  
  
"Would you stop?" Draco asked after a while glaring at his wife.  
  
"Sorry, I think I need to take a walk." Hermione jumped off the bed and waved to Madame Pomfrey as she walked out the door.  
  
"I think you need a calming potion." Draco muttered following her out. They must have walked around the whole school in silence Hermione occasionally skipping before returning to a now empty infirmary.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." Madame Pomfrey smiled at the pair. Hermione smiled back and sat down on the bed she was sitting on before.  
  
"Now, lie back, child." The woman instructed and Hermione did as she was told. The mediwitch lifted up Hermione's shirt and examined her stomach. She listened for a heart beat for mother and child then nodded her head. She grabbed her wand from her office then returned telling the younger woman to stay still. With the tip of her wand pointed at Hermione's stomach, she whispered a spell. A light blue spark jumped from her wand to the teenager's skin.  
  
Hermione gasped slightly as she felt a burst of cool air hit her body. Madame Pomfrey seemed to expect her reaction and spoke without taking her eyes off her wand, "Don't let the cold get to you, dear, that just means it's working."  
  
Hermione nodded and suddenly, it felt like she was in water. She could feel the cool waves pass through her body. Her stomach started to glow; a soft green first, then, a pale yellow color. Madame Pomfrey said one more spell and her stomach lost it's color again.  
  
"Look at you fingertip, dear, hurry before it fades." The woman instructed. Hermione was surprised to see her fingertip glowing red. She smiled reminded of a movie she saw as a child with her parents (E.T.).  
  
"It's red." Hermione told the mediwitch.  
  
She nodded, "It should be red or dark green." She looked up towards the expectant teens in front of her, "Congratulations on your daughter."  
  
"I'm having a girl," Hermione shouted her eyes gleaming again; she turned towards her husband, "we're having a girl."  
  
"I heard." Draco hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Maybe you two should get home. Much to discuss and this lady needs some rest." Madame Pomfrey babbled as she shooed them out of the hospital wing. She looked worried and kept checking the clock.  
  
"Are you alright, Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked helping his wife get out of bed.  
  
"What? Oh, of course, I'm fine." She replied unconvincingly.  
  
"You don't seem fine." Hermione commented straightening out her clothes. She looked at the clock, too, and was surprised to see it was just past 12:30 in the morning.  
  
"Hurry, children," She whispered, "get out."  
  
Hermione wrinkled her face in confusion and was about to speak when the doors burst open. Severus stood there looking bloody and limping in pain. Hermione gasped and rushed to her father's side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed leaning on her for support as she helped him to a bed in back.  
  
"What happened to you?" Hermione asked ignoring his question completely.  
  
"Death Eater meeting." Madame Pomfrey replied simply as she tended to his wounds. "This is the worst it's been this year."  
  
"Does this happen often?"  
  
"Every Sunday night. He's usually gone by ten and back by one but he was called a bit early tonight. Now, go rest in your rooms. It won't do any good to worry when he'll just be better by tomorrow and I don't want you distracting me while I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
Hermione allowed Draco to drag her out of the infirmary to their rooms before she broke out in tears. Draco wrapped his arms around her and they collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"Mum was right," she sobbed into his chest, "maybe I won't have that much time."  
  
Hermione eventually cried herself to sleep and Draco carried her to bed. He had a feeling she wouldn't be going to classes tomorrow; she needed a break from the stress and seeing her father bloody and bruised didn't help  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I started a new story and I couldn't really decide what I wanted to do with this chapter. Sorry if it's short but, I wrote as much as I could. Thanks.  
Hazydaze 


	16. Your Married?

Chapter 16 Your Married?  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Both optimists and pessimists contribute to our society. The optimist makes the airplane and the pessimist the parachute."  
  
%%%%%  
  
"How is he?" Hermione asked as soon as she entered the infirmary the next day.  
  
"Calm yourself, child," Madame Pomfrey said catching her as she almost fell on the floor, "he left early this morning before any of the students could see him."  
  
"Did he go to his private rooms?"  
  
"Yes, he was fine when he left. He could stand for a few more hours of rest, mind you, but he was good to return to his rooms."  
  
"What is the password and where are his rooms." Madame Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"It's the portrait in his office, the password is your mother's name."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione yelled behind her as she ran to the dungeons. She walked into his office and looked around. A small portrait was on the wall. She probably wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been looking for it. Hermione smiled when she realized what picture it was; her mother leaning against the tree reading. It was her favorite picture of her mother.  
  
"Password, please." Her mother's soft voice reached her ears and for a moment Hermione's mind froze. So, that was what her mother sounded like or, maybe it was just enchanted to sound like a woman. She hoped it was the former.  
  
"Um, Minia Vaughnwell." Nothing happened. Hermione thought for a moment.  
  
"Mina Snape." Still, nothing happened.  
  
"Er, Minia Vaughnwell Snape." The portrait came forward to reveal a stone passage. Hermione walked along the passage until she came to a room. It was filled with stacks of papers and books. It had a beige carpet but a decidedly dark look to it. There was a small kitchen area and a table with two chairs pushed up against a wall. There were two doors. Hermione opened one and found a bathroom. She opened the other door and found another long, stone passage. She followed this one until she came to a wooden door.  
  
She hesitantly opened the door. Inside, was a room decorated in all dark green. On a four poster bed against one wall Severus lie sleeping. Hermione rushed to the bed and sat on the edge. Severus immediately reached out a hand and grabbed her arm. He opened and eye and released her after he realized who she was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse from sleep.  
  
"I was worried after last night. I didn't know if you were going to be okay and I..." Her voice cracked and she could feel the tears in her eyes. Severus stiffened but gently touched her arm and nodded.  
  
"Hey, you're going to have a granddaughter." Hermione smiled then sniffled a bit. Severus smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"When is it...she due?"  
  
"June 8 is the official day, but just sometime around then."  
  
"Did you like the portrait?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes!" She shouted a bright gleam in her eye, "Is that her real voice?"  
  
"It is. I wanted to make sure I heard her voice everyday." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I'll leave you to rest now." Hermione walked to the door and paused then whispered, "Sleep well, Dad."  
  
In a moment she was gone. Severus sat in shock then a smile crossed his face. "She called me dad."  
  
Hermione walked out of the tunnel wondering if she had done the right thing. 'Maybe I should go back to make sure he didn't have a heart attack..' She shook her head and banished the thought away when she opened the door back into his office. She closed the portal carefully behind her and went to her rooms. Another strange thing struck her.  
  
"It's Monday, why isn't he teaching?" She didn't realize she had spoken the question aloud until a voice answered her.  
  
"I refused to allow him to teach in such a condition." Hermione turned and smiled at the Headmaster.  
  
"Good." Dumbledore grinned at her with the familiar and sometimes annoying twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Perhaps, we could have a discussion in my office?"  
  
"Of course, professor." Soon, Hermione found herself seated in a high- backed red chair in front of Dumbledore in his office. "What did you wish to discuss?"  
  
"My wife was just wondering about the condition of your child?"  
  
Hermione spluttered for a moment, "Your wife?"  
  
"Yes, you weren't aware was I was married? I could have sworn Minerva would have told you."  
  
"Minerva, as in Professor McGonagall?" To say Hermione was surprised would be a gross understatement.  
  
"Of course, we've been married since she was eighteen, for sixty-two years." Dumbledore sat back and smiled at Hermione. She seemed to be thinking.  
  
"So, Professor McGonagall is eighty, then, how old are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm young, yet, dear, only one hundred."  
  
"One hundred..." Hermione whispered in amazement.  
  
"I believe you will find that wizards live a bit longer than muggles, dear. So, how is the baby."  
  
"The baby's healthy. We found out it's a girl and the official date is June 8." She replied distractedly.  
  
"That's wonderful, I'm sure Minerva will be most pleased." Hermione nodded. "And, please tell Mr. Malfoy that I want to meet with both of you Friday night. I believe we should take dinner in my private quarters and...talk...about the future."  
  
"Okay, I'll be sure to leave Friday open, professor. Um, is that all?"  
  
"Yes, and I expect both you and Draco in class tomorrow."  
  
"Nothing could keep me away." Hermione smiled and left wondering what on earth Dumbledore could want to talk to them about and still utterly surprised at the bomb he had just dropped.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Please read and review.  
  
Gryffindor620: I love your reviews. Don't ask me why but I think they're so funny.  
  
Anarane Anawamane: Thank you for reviewing to basically every chapter. sigh I love my loyal fans. 


	17. Complications

Chapter 17 Complications  
  
%%%%%  
  
"The believer is happy. The doubter is wise."  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled as she slammed open the door. "You'll never believe what I just found-"  
  
She froze in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. Draco was pressed up against a wall with a scantily clad Pansy Parkinson against the length of his body. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned around and walked straight back out the door. She slumped to the floor letting her body slide down the wall next to the door. She bit her lip to try and get the tears no to fall. The door opened and Pansy stepped out smiling smugly when she noticed Hermione.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." She smiled sweetly. Hermione just glared at her, "I was just...talking to Draco. We had a few things to clear up."  
  
With a smirk of satisfaction, she walked away leaving Hermione crumpled on the floor. The door opened again and Draco stepped out. Hermione looked at him with a glare that could kill small animals and children.  
  
"Hermione," Draco furrowed his brow noticing her look, "what-"  
  
"Don't talk to me," She hissed, "I won't be returning home tonight, or the rest of this week. Oh, and Dumbledore wants to have you over for dinner Friday Night." She turned and proudly walked away. She headed straight for Gryffindor Tower. She was in front of the portrait before she remembered they weren't her friends anymore. She sighed as more tears came. Why couldn't she just have someone to talk to?  
  
"Hermione?" A soft, deep voice called to her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Harry." She lied looking at the floor.  
  
"Do you want to come in? Ron's in the library." He looked hopeful.  
  
"I suppose..." She followed him into the common room. Her body was completely hidden by his larger and more muscular one.  
  
"Hello Harry, why do you look so happy?" Hermione could hear Ginny's voice and her gasp as Harry stepped aside.  
  
"Oh, Hermione," The small redhead hugged her tightly. She smiled as she released her, "Ron told us what happened. I can't he did something so...so...cruel. I know it's not worth much but I want to say sorry on the behalf of the Weasley clan."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Trust me, it means a lot right now."  
  
Harry frowned, "Why were you crying in the hall?"  
  
"Um, can we not get into that? I just had a thing with Draco and I'd rather not talk about him." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"S'okay," Harry smiled mischievously, "Hermy."  
  
She groaned, "How is Grawp?"  
  
"Fine, no thanks to you. Hagrid says he's doing great back with the other giants. He's a bit of a runt among them but Hagrid found a couple bigger ones that wouldn't beat him up too badly."  
  
"Good. So, how are things in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Er, things are okay, a few people are not too pleased with you right now. They think you betrayed your house or something."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pavarti, Lavender, Seamus, and Neville's a little put out I think."  
  
"Not so much Lavender anymore," Ginny added, "she hasn't talked about you since Ron explained your situation."  
  
"Could- could I stay here tonight?" Hermione asked hesitantly.  
  
Ginny squealed, "Of course, you can sleep in my room. One of the girls is sick and she has to spend at least another weak in the infirmary."  
  
Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs to the fifth year girl's dormitories. They looked just like every other dormitory with different posters and such on the walls. There were five beds. Ginny pointed out hers then told Hermione the bed right next to that was where she would be sleeping.  
  
"Do you want to head down to dinner; I think it's nearly time."  
  
"No, I think I'll just turn in early." Ginny nodded and left her alone. Hermione pulled on some pajamas and crawled into the bed. She muttered a spell to turn the lights off before setting her wand on the bedside table and pulling the covers up around her shoulders and neck. She sniffled pleading with herself not to cry. Why would he kiss her? Why would he ruin such a good thing? It was no use. The tears started to flow freely as she gasped for air through strangled cries.  
  
%%%%%  
  
In the Great Hall, Draco was seated at the Slytherin table between Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was no where in sight. He'd tossed her out after she jumped him. She swore she only wanted to come in his rooms to study but instead she pushed him against a wall and smothered him. He'd heard Hermione come in then automatically leave. He promptly told Pansy to leave and began wiping all taste of her from his mouth.  
  
He walked into the hall to find Hermione glaring at him then walking away with hate in her eyes. After that, he went back into their rooms and proceeded to drink away the afternoon.  
  
Now, he sat the table pleasantly dazed staring off into space. He felt someone standing behind him and he turned around.  
  
"What did you do to her, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing..." He slurred as he spoke trying to decide which Harry to focus on.  
  
"Don't even try to fuck with me, Malfoy. What did you do to her?"  
  
"Ask her what's wrong. S'not my fault Pansssy jumped me." Draco muttered almost as if he were talking to himself.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny where she stood beside him, "You think Hermione saw..."  
  
Ginny nodded, "I'll tell her in the morning."  
  
They went to their seats leaving Draco mumbling incoherently to himself.  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry if it took a while but I just took my last final today and I knew I had to write. I am officially done another year of school. Thank Goodness! I'll try to update more but I might not be able too. Parent troubles...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! (sorry if there's a lot of exclamation points but I just read a story that makes fun of them and I'm trying use them as much as possible.)  
  
Anarane Anawamane: Thanks. I'm glad to provide some enjoyment. Oh, and you'll find out soon; in the next two chapters sometime.  
  
Gryffindor 620: Love the enthusiasm.  
  
ShadowObscurity: Yes he is married! Glad I cleared that up before anyone else was confused.  
  
PinkPanther11: Love the quote and love foreshadowing. It's so much fun even if you have no idea what you're going to write about. I do that a lot (have no idea).  
  
Godess-Hope: Thanks. Loved the review. 


	18. Worse for Wear

Chapter 18 Worse for Wear  
  
%%%%%  
  
"He who never made a mistake, never made a discovery."  
  
%%%%%  
  
Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed lacking the warmth she usually woke up to. She sat up and every that had happened the day before rushed back. She bit her lip to keep back the tears and gasped when she tasted the cool, metallic flavor of blood. She crept quietly out of bed so she wouldn't wake the other snoring girls and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. It was smaller and less grand than the bathroom she had grown accustomed to but it would suit her needs just fine. She ran the tap and washed the blood out of her mouth. She sighed and looked in the mirror.  
  
Her hair was an absolute disaster, no surprise, and looked like something was trying to nest on her head. Her face was still red and tear-streaked from the last night and her eyes and cheeks looked slightly puffy. She ran the shower and stripped her clothes off. She caught her reflection again. Her stomach wasn't really showing, yet, but she noticed the difference. Her once slender form had the smallest bulge in her gut. She smiled and rubbed the bulge affectionately. In seven months the bulge would be a baby.  
  
She stepped into the shower and tried to scrub off all the hurt feelings, bad emotions, and ghastly thoughts she was having. She didn't want to physically harm Draco...much. She just wanted to make sure was never able to have children again. Between Draco and Ron, Hermione didn't think she would ever even look twice at another man in that way. She turned off the scalding water and dried herself off.  
  
"Bollocks," She swore when she realized she didn't have any robes to wear and her school robes were still in her room. 'I have to go get them.' The thought portrayed the perfect example of Gryffindor bravery and stupidity in one, 'But I'm not a Gryffindor anymore, I'm a Slytherin.'  
  
She was still muttering to herself about the unfairness of it all when a sleeping looking Ginny barged in. Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the door again.  
  
"Good morning," Ginny yawned from the toilet.  
  
"Wha 'so good 'bout it?" Ginny Weasley, like her brothers, was not a morning person.  
  
"Nothing, I'll agree with you there." Ginny just nodded and washed her hands.  
  
"You're usually so chipper, what's got your knickers (A/N: I love that word) in a twist?" Ginny turned to her friend and looked her straight in the eye so she could tell if she was lying or not.  
  
"I have to go get my clothes from Draco's rooms."  
  
"Oh!" Ginny's eyes went wide, "I was supposed to tell you that Harry and I talked to your loving and faithful husband," Hermione snorted, "last night at dinner. He was drunk and slurring something awful but he's under the impression Pansy jumped him and eh kicked her out."  
  
"What? How can you be sure? I mean, he was trashed."  
  
"Yes, but they say people can't help but tell the truth when they're drunk. Even veritiserum has an alcoholic base."  
  
Hermione nodded accepting that answer, "What else did he say?"  
  
"Well, he didn't say anything but Harry and I think Pansy may have tricked him somehow." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny frown in obvious disapproval, "This is your marriage, you know."  
  
"Fine, I'll go pick up my clothes and speak with him."  
  
"Good, so, what about the baby? I heard the announcement and everything but I've never had a pregnant friend before. What's it like?" Hermione proceeded to tell her the horrors of morning sickness, hormones, weight gain, and mood swings. She told her just enough to ensure that Ginny would think twice about shagging anyone.  
  
Hermione changed back into her muggle clothes from the day before and walked as slowly as possible to her...Draco's rooms. She muttered the password and stepped inside rolling her eyes and feeling her temper returning at what she saw. Empty bottles looked like they had been thrown against the wall leaving the shattered remains all over the floor. The room smelled badly of alcohol and there were papers tossed haphazardly across the desk. Upon further investigation, she found his very badly done transfiguration homework among the pile along with various other assignments all stained with an unknown substance.  
  
Walking into the bedroom, she found more bottles and Draco passed out on the bed nursing a firewhiskey in his hand that was only a quarter full. Hermione grabbed her robes and turned to leave. She froze just outside the door and decided to have a little fun. She cast a silencing charm in all the room and opened the front door ready to leave immediately. She whispered one more spell then ran out of the room slamming the door behind as to not arouse suspicion. She smirked and walked back to Ginny's room. The rest of the girls had already gone to breakfast leaving Ginny alone in the room struggling with her tie.  
  
"Why do you look so smug?" Ginny asked noticing Hermione's more cheerful appearance.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just probably caused Draco the worst hang over of his life."  
  
Ginny faced her with a huge smile, "What did you do?"  
  
"I cast a spell that makes continual loud noise of every variety until the spell caster removes it." Hermione smiled again.  
  
"Oi, that should be real fun with the pounding headache he's already bound to have. He was already in pleasant daze at dinner and I imagine he drank some more when he got back to his rooms."  
  
"Yeah, there bottles everywhere. I hopes he enjoys his new alarm clock, though." Hermione giggled with Ginny. Five minutes later, Hermione was heading down to the dungeons and Ginny to breakfast. Technically, they still had half an hour left to eat but Hermione wanted to make sure Severus was feeling better. When she walked into his classroom he was marking papers. His usual scowl was in place and he looked up when she walked in without knocking. He face softened when he realized who it was and even went so far as to give her a small grin.  
  
"Hello." His deep voice was still a bit shaky but he seemed better.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine, that happens all the time." Hermione nodded in understanding. There was a loud knock and Severus straightened up his scowl back.  
  
"Enter!" He barked back in evil teacher mode. Draco stumbled in looking worse for wear. He blushed a bit when he noticed Hermione but didn't say anything.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any Hangover Relief Potion, sir." Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth to keep the laughter in. Severus looked at her strangely.  
  
"Pray tell, what is so funny?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if Mr. Malfoy woke up well this morning." She burst out laughing with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Draco glared at her, "That was you," she nodded unable to speak, "can you make the bloody thing stop."  
  
Severus looked at Hermione. She leaned over and whispered the name of the spell to him. His lip quirked slightly and he turned back to Draco. "While, I do not condone students drinking, I believe you have suffered enough torture for one morning."  
  
A few minutes later found Hermione and Draco standing awkwardly outside the Potion's classroom. Draco looked relieved after receiving his potion and decided to try and smooth things out, "Can I talk to you-after classes today?"  
  
"Ginny said I should so, I'll meet you in the library at half past four. Don't be late or I won't talk." Hermione swept off towards Arithmancy leaving Draco staring pensively after her.  
  
Worse for wear just means really bad. I like to think of it as another way to say what the cat dragged in.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked the new chapter. Don't worry, they will talk more in the next chapter and maybe get this mess sorted out. I'm not sure if I want Hermione to hold a grudge against him of not. Tell me what you think, por favor. Chao! 


	19. Flickering Flames

Chapter 19  
  
%%%%%  
  
"People can tell but never teach, unless they practice what they preach."  
  
%%%%%  
  
Four O'clock found Draco and Hermione sitting at the table in the farthest corner of the library in an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Draco cleared his throat and readjusted himself in his chair.  
  
"Okay," he broke the silence, "um, what exactly did you see?"  
  
"I saw you and Pansy up against a wall in the middle of a rather heated snog." Hermione snapped back at him.  
  
"Right, I thought as much." He took a deep breath, "What really happened is Pansy, well, pinned me to wall and jumped me."  
  
"Really? Not what I saw." Hermione stood up and started to gather her belongings.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"No. That is a pathetic excuse. You could have pushed off that trollop without even using your muscles."  
  
"Fine, will you meet me in our rooms on Saturday night?" Draco was getting almost desperate enough to beg.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there at eight." Hermione turned and left without a backwards glance at her husband.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"How did it go?" Harry asked as soon as she reached the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"He made a lame excuse, but I have a date with him on Saturday night." Hermione answered. She walked up the to the girl's dormitory and set her things down.  
  
"All is not well in paradise, huh?" Ginny called from her own bed.  
  
"I spoke to Draco. We have a date on Saturday night." Hermione answered without enthusiasm.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, it's just every time we get in fight, I get this little voice in my head telling me my life could have been better if I were allowed to choose who I was going to marry. I suppose I feel guilty because when we have a row, I get the feeling that it's not supposed to be that way."  
  
"Oh," Ginny walked over and hugged her friend. "Hermione, you and I were never all that close until this summer so, I don't know what to say. My words of wisdom are get over it because you have this situation for a lifetime."  
  
"Don't they have divorce in the wizarding world?"  
  
"No," Ginny shook her head, "is that a muggle custom?" Hermione nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"It's what happens when two people don't want to be married anymore. They just sort of, break up."  
  
"Never heard of it. Although, I am glad we don't have it because I think marriage should be forever. It's a big step, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a very big step." Hermione pulled her books out and started to do her homework. She started her transfiguration essay but found she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to the conversation with Ginny. This was forever; no way out. An hour later, Hermione snapped her books shut with a determined look on her face. She was going to make this situation work if it killed her but she had to talk to someone first.  
  
So, with her new found confidence and dogged attitude, she set off for the dungeons.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Draco sat in his rooms quietly working. He still had a slight headache but there were no longer sirens sounding throughout his rooms. He supposed he deserved it for not pushing pansy away immediately but he did push her away.  
  
He sighed finishing a particularly difficult Potions' essay and put his school things away. He lit a fire and made a cup of tea before settling on the couch. He absentmindedly swirled his spoon around in his cup. He couldn't think about anything but Hermione. He would love to just have her to curl up on the couch like that. With a cup of tea, a warm fire, and the loving caresses only she could give him. He missed her more than he was willing to admit and loved her more than any word could describe; even if he hadn't acknowledged that in his own mind yet.  
  
There was no way he could ever deny that he was head over heels and he never wanted it to end. He sighed again and sipped at his tea. It was going to be a very long night no matter how hard he tried to sleep or not think about her.  
  
"Oh Merlin, look at me, the great Draco Malfoy obsessing over a girl." He smiled at the thought. He never could have imagined that scenario a year ago; the girls chased after him. "Who would believe it?"  
  
He finished his tea and banished the cup away content to just stare into the flickering flames. He thought about all they had ever done together and realized it wasn't much. Sure they had gone on one date but, they hadn't had a very romantic relationship outside of sex.  
  
Draco had to do something to change that. He stood up allowing his head to straighten itself out before rushing out the door. He ran to the owlery, scribbled a quick note, and sent it then ran to the Great Hall for dinner. He sat with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle while Hermione sat at one end with a book and Pansy sat at the other with Millicent. He wolfed down his food then took the long route around waling past the Gryffindor table and casually dropping a note in Harry's lap. He exited the hall and all but ran to his rooms.  
  
%%%%%  
  
In a small three bedroom house on a cozy London street, Elizabeth Granger sat reading a book and drinking tea. She was startled when a small brown owl pecked on the window but instantaneously stood up to retrieve the small, crumpled parchment from it's claws. The owl nipped her finger and waited for an answer. She sighed then opened the note reading quickly then crinkling her brow in confusion.  
  
Elizabeth,  
  
I cannot really go into details, but if I say, messed up really badly, what would be the best way to get Hermione's forgiveness? I didn't do anything to harm her, I promise, but we've had a row and I need to make up for it. I'll deny that I ever wrote this but I need to do something romantic for her. I don't mean flowers and candles; I mean something she considers the most romantic thing someone could do. If you could be prompt with a reply it would truly be appreciated.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Elizabeth wrote back and sent the small owl on it's way chuckling lightly to herself. 


	20. Dinner with Dumbledores

Chapter 20 Dinner with Dumbledores  
  
%%%%%  
  
"To be loved is to be fortunate, but to be hated is to achieve distinction."  
  
%%%%%  
  
Draco sat in the library waiting for his partner in crime. It was nearly midnight and he was carefully enclosed in a corner of the restricted section. He made it through his Wednesday and Thursday classes. He had dropped his note to Harry on Tuesday but they hadn't been able to meet until now. Draco was busy planning. He had to rearrange his rooms and enchant a few things before Saturday and Friday he had his meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
"I believe I can see the smoke." Harry's voice appeared out of nowhere followed by the rest of his body. He laid his invisibility cloak on the table then sat across from Draco.  
  
"I always knew you had one," Draco said eyeing his cloak pensively.  
  
"Explains a bit doesn't it?" Harry smiled loosely.  
  
"Why aren't you attacking me for cheating on your friend?" Draco asked.  
  
"The truth?" Harry sighed and took his head in his hands, "I haven't been there for her and you have. She told you about Ron and I had to hear from him after Snape threatened to castrate him in our common room. I didn't even have a clue and I didn't know she was pureblood or about her father. She trusts you, even if it doesn't seem like it right now, and I trust her judgment."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, she didn't tell me the whole story with Weasley. All I know is it happened with him this summer."  
  
"Yeah, that helps." Harry grinned, "So, why did you get me out of bed, with my girlfriend no doubt?"  
  
"A yes, the girl Weasley. Is she...helping Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione's sleeping in her dormitory. Now, answer the question."  
  
"Alright, I want to give Hermione the most romantic night of her life."  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"I'm in cahoots with her mother." Harry smiled.  
  
It was two hours before Harry and Draco stumbled sleepily out of the library doors. They parted ways at the end of the corridor. Harry smiled at the other man. He could tell Draco loved her. To tell the truth, Harry wouldn't have minded someone doing something like that for him.  
  
Draco fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. His dreams had stayed away since his marriage but since Hermione left, his old nightmares had resurfaced. He tossed and turned that night a new dream coming.  
  
He was in a large, stone room. Bodies littered the floor; blood splattered on the walls and ceiling. The Dark Lord was seated on a throne laughing manically at the man in front of him. Draco could make out the form of Harry Potter standing before the throne wand in hand and eyes ablaze. The Dark Lord suddenly turned his eyes towards Draco; they were full of fury. He stood and aimed his wand. He started to recite curses and Draco artfully dodged them. Draco watched himself trip over a body as a curse caught him. Harry called out the killing curse and the Dark Lord fell. Draco watched as Harry rushed towards him.  
  
The dream faded away. He woke drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. The sun was filtering in through the window and Draco hurriedly got dressed not bothering with a shower. He ran to double Potions making it in seconds before Severus.  
  
Classes passed as slowly and uneventfully as the rest of the week and he found himself in the Headmaster's office without really knowing how he got there.  
  
"Ah, Draco, so good of you to come, but, where is Mrs. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked a smile on his face as he entered from a door that presumably led to his private chambers.  
  
"I believe she's in the Gryffindor rooms, Headmaster. We had a slight row." Draco explained.  
  
"Oh, call me Albus." He said waving a hand, "But that will not do."  
  
"What will not do, dear?" Minerva inquired walking into the room.  
  
"Hermione had decided not to grace us with her presence this evening." Albus gave a knowing smile to his wife. She gave a tight smile in return then nodded.  
  
"I'll just find her, shall I?" She hurried out of the room and Albus gestured for Draco to sit down.  
  
"Now, what was this particular row about?" Albus asked settling into his own seat. Draco blushed lightly and lowered his head.  
  
"H-hermione may have walked in on one of my study times with Pansy." He muttered staring intently at his feet.  
  
"Well, surely that itself was too innocent to have a row about, mm?" Albus' smiled knowingly as he prodded the young man for the whole story.  
  
"No, sir, actually, Pansy made inappropriate advances towards me. Some of which Hermione happened to witness." He replied all in one breath.  
  
"I see. Surely you shall apologize?"  
  
"I have, sir. She didn't believe my apology sincere so I planned upon others means for an apology."  
  
"Indeed?" Albus eyes twinkled more brightly than Draco had ever seen them and he recoiled a bit from the sheer power that radiated of the older man. "Now then, I did not wish to speak of Hermione this evening."  
  
"Oh?" Draco inquired attempting, and failing, not to show his interest. Albus was about to continue when the door opened. Minerva entered looking as graceful as ever followed by Hermione looking rushed and flushed. Albus rose and greeted Hermione.  
  
"I do believe we are ready to attend dinner." Draco eyed Hermione who was casually turned away from him staring at a seemingly interesting spot on the wall. Albus held out a piece of paper with a time written on it.  
  
"This is an automatic portkey. It will activate at the time specified on it. Quickly take hold." They all grabbed a corner and before long, Draco felt the familiar tug on his navel. Draco opened his eyes and found himself in the Leaky Cauldron. He was reminded of his first date with Hermione and couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on his face. They sat at a small corner table with Hermione and Draco on side and Minerva and Albus on the opposite side. Hermione scooted her chair as far away from Draco as possible before finding her self pushed uncomfortably against the wall.  
  
"Hallo, professor." Tom the barkeep smiled as he walked over to take their order.  
  
"Good evening, Tom. All is well, I trust?" IT was a simple inquiry but Draco had the feeling there was more to it than met the eye. He looked at Hermione to confirm she had the same feeling.  
  
"Oh, you know, professor, everything runs according to plan."  
  
"Excellent." They gave their order then sat in silence after Tom walked away.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, professor, why are we here?" Hermione referred to herself and Draco. Minerva looked worriedly at Albus for a moment but he just smiled.  
  
"All shall be revealed in time, children." The conversation revolved around safe topics such as the weather, the state of the inn, and the baby. They ate silently and stood to leave. Albus pulled another portkey paper from his pocket.  
  
"Are we going back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked expecting an automatic 'yes.'  
  
"No, I'm afraid we have another stop to make." They all grabbed the paper and were transported to outside the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore crowded into the phone booth with Draco followed by Minerva and Hermione. Once they were all inside, the walked through the wand checks and security. As they approached the corridor, Hermione stopped recognizing her surroundings.  
  
"The Department of Mysteries?" She asked in clear confusion.  
  
"Yes, only this time, you will have a guard accompany you." As if the mere mention of it made him appear, a guard approached them from behind.  
  
"Albus, I trust that only the appropriate people will be entering the prophesy room." He voice was more of a low wheezing.  
  
"Of course, Elphias. Hermione, Draco, this is Elphias Doge, he shall by your accompaniment." The wizard bid farewell to Albus and Minerva leading only Draco and HErmone through a series of doors and winding passageways. They finally reached a room Hermione recognized. He led them to row 96 all the way to the end. Draco looked at a small blue jar with his name on it.  
  
"This was one of the unknowns a while ago, but Albus insisted it was yours." Draco removed the jar from it's shelf during Elphias' explanation.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked quietly amazed by the swirling smoke he viewed inside.  
  
"It's a prophesy, of course." He said no more leading them back to the place where they could meet their elders.  
  
"Everything went well." Albus' statement wasn't a question but Draco nodded anyway. They left the ministry building and Albus activated another portkey. When they arrived back in the Headmaster's office, they sat down for tea.  
  
"Why did I have to go with Draco?" Hermione spoke suddenly causing Minerva to jump and slosh tea onto the saucer.  
  
"I think you will find that the prophesy speaks of you, also." Albus smiled.  
  
"Where you there when it was made?"  
  
"No, no, even I am not that old. My grandfather happened to be...socializing with Gilda Trelawney while his wife was away when she made her first prediction. I know what the prophesy pertains to just not the actual wording."  
  
Hermione grinned at the word socializing realizing that they may have been doing much more than playing a game of cards or the like, "Is Glinda a relative of Professor Trelawney?"  
  
"Yes, her Great-Great Grandmother."  
  
"How do I hear the prophesy?" Draco asked still tinkering with the jar.  
  
"Break the glass." Albus told him. So he did.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I wanted to keep going but I felt the urge to post this tonight and I'm too tired to finish. Good news though, I know what I want to do for the next three chapters so they should all be coming quickly. I won't be home tomorrow or Sunday but I plan to type out Chapter 21 tomorrow morning and Monday. It will be posted by Tuesday at the latest.  
  
Next chapter: The Prophesy in which you learn the prophesy, how it pertains to Draco and Hermione, and Draco makes an important, life-changing choice.  
  
Reviews: Wow, 100 reviews!  
  
Erilyn Rose: Will definitely take your advice about Pansy but I won't tell you if you were right about Elizabeth and you know who.  
  
Gryffindor 620: Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far!  
  
Angel5blue5: I'll watch for it.  
  
Falling-Blossom, Angel Of Doom, Sunflower18, and potts: Thanks for the support! As I said before, I love loyal fans.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Thank you so much. 


	21. The Prophesy

Chapter 21 The Prophesy  
  
%%%%%  
  
"A candle does not loose any of its flame, by lighting another candle."  
  
%%%%%  
  
A soft voice filled the room that sounded almost like chanting.  
  
As it begins he learn About wrong and right He will make a final choice Between dark and light  
  
As it continues he will care For a woman strong and brave He shall do it all for her For her the world he will save  
  
At the end I cannot say If he shall stand or fall But I declare that this stunning soul Shall help save us all  
  
No one in the room spoke for at least ten minutes. Draco's eyes were darting around the room while Hermione stared at the wall. Albus and Minerva just tightly held hands and studied the younger couple.  
  
"Are you sure that's about me?" Draco asked finally snapping out of his stupor.  
  
"I believe it is." Albus began. "Draco tonight I'm asking you to make that choice. Voldemort or not."  
  
The young man was taken aback and slouched in his chair. He had forgotten about Voldemort as difficult as that was. He looked at Hermione but she seemed to be trying to communicate telepathically with Albus. The prophesy had practically declared that he would join the light side but that wasn't much to go by. Prophecies were wrong all the time and they could be a bit off.  
  
"W-what happens if I don't choose Voldemort?" Draco asked his voice shaking. He could feel the sweat forming on his palms and forehead.  
  
"You will go under my protection." Albus answered utterly serious his eyes lackluster without their familiar twinkle. "Draco, I'm not asking you to make this choice for Hermione, Lucius, or myself; I'm asking you to make this choice for you. What do you really believe in and want to do? I only ask that you are completely certain before you answer."  
  
"Can I give you my decision in the morning?" He asked standing up. As soon as Albus nodded his consent, Draco left the room. Hermione looked at the old man in the chair across from her.  
  
"What does he have to think about? The choice should be fairly obvious." Her voice was sharp. The fire in her eye and the fact that her lips were drawn into a firm line were the only signs that she was inwardly furious.  
  
"My dear," Minerva began smiling at her student, "you have to understand. If he chooses light, he loses everything. He would be going against everything he was raised to believe, his would attempt to disown him, and he would be making himself a target for death. And if he chooses dark, he will essentially become a slave. Either way, he loses something; he just has to decide what is most important to him."  
  
Hermione felt her jaw fall open and her pupils dilate as the older woman spoke. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her husband was considering choosing the dark side (A/N: No cheesy Star Wars comparisons, please) and Minerva was defending him. Hermione took a sip of tea to hide the scowl she was shooting at the elder pair.  
  
"Well," Hermione put he tea cup down and stood up, "I should go. I have to study tomorrow then Draco planned something for us to do so I should get some sleep. Dinner was lovely." She all but ran from the room and left two pairs of eyes staring after her. One was knowing and one was nervous.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Draco sank onto the couch in front of the fire. He watched the flames mesmerized by the different shades of color and the occasional crackle of sparks. He had a big decision to make and he had no idea how he was going to manage. On one side were his father, his childhood, and everything he had ever known.  
  
Going against that side was precarious and possibly fatal. While he didn't necessarily believe in everything his father believed in, he wasn't completely against either. But, choosing that side might also make him a hypocrite. He would have to be denouncing the names of all muggles, muggle- borns, and half-bloods while head over feet for the woman he thought was a muggle-born his whole life. Hermione was a pureblood but Draco hadn't even known that until two days before their wedding.  
  
Hermione, just her name alone made a shiver run down his back. If he didn't choose the light side, she would never forgive him. Was he willing to risk the love of his life for his father and an evil man who would treat him like a slave?  
  
Draco sighed dying for some firewhiskey or brandy but refusing to indulge himself. It would be better if he made this choice with a clear mind and wasn't hungover when he spoke to Albus in the morning.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Albus and Minerva retired to their private rooms for the night. As they lay in bed, Albus kissed his wife's cheek.  
  
"You defended Draco." His voice held admiration and surprise.  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes in annoyance, "The boy has a big enough choice to make with Hermione mad at him for taking his time. She was always so logical, why can't she see that this is it for him?"  
  
Albus looked worried for a moment, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, Albus, I meant what I said out there. This is a life-changing choice and either way he loses something. There is no middle ground for him. He's too young, he shouldn't have to choose between his future and his past; it's just not right."  
  
"I know," He comforted her and the tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"It's not fair to him, he's been through enough already. It's just not fair." She cried while Albus gently rocked her until it was late in the night when the finally fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Okay another evil cliffy but don't expect them all the time. I'm so happy; I actually managed to write this before the deadline I set.  
  
Next chapter : This'll be a goodie because you get Draco's decision and find out his plans for Hermione.  
  
Reviews: They're such and ego booster.  
  
PreciousPrincess: Thanks, that was very nice of you. I expect regular updates now ( puts on a fake serious face).  
  
Apparateawayhplivesagain: This evil, evil cliffy is just for you.  
  
Erilyn Rose: I'm glad you liked it.  
  
dracos girl06: Thank you. I like Harry/Ginny stuff, too.  
  
Angel5blue5: I love saying Dun Dun Dun.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Always so polite; I love it. 


	22. Shades of Gray

Chapter 22 Shades of Gray

%%%%%

"A journey of a thousand miles starts with single step."

%%%%%

It's hard, sometimes, to determine what the 'right' path is for you. What path will allow you to be most successful? Which path will keep you alive? The lines between right and wrong are so often blurred to the extent that a good person will be locked away for evil deeds while a vile soul continues to walk amongst his peers free and unworried. This blurred area is often metaphorically referred to as the 'shades of gray' between the black and white worlds children are taught to believe in. White often represents good and shows tales of brave characters willing to risk anything to save ones he loves. Black signifies evil and demonstrates how contemptible one can be. Children are not told of the dreaded gray area where nothing is as it seems and the most charming person can be the most dangerous.

There often comes a point in every life where an individual must determined how blurred the lines are in their own life and which path they would be willing to take. They have to realize what side they are supposed to defend and fight for. White, black, or gray. Black would be the easiest, then white, and finally gray. The gray path makes you stay balanced; not allowing you to fall too far into either good or evil. The only question left is: are you willing to take the chance that _you_ will not allow yourself to be swayed by temptation?

%&%&%&

Draco stood in front of the stone gargoyle in the early hours of morning. The first beams of light were just making their way into the hall giving it an eerie glow rather than a safer feeling. He was sure the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress would not yet be out of bed therefore he stood stone still and stared at the statue in front of him. His decision was not quite made as of yet but he was hoping something would make him choose the correct path.

He must have been standing there for some time because when a hand touched his shoulder, Hermione was staring at him impatiently and the hall was flooded with light. The tapping of a foot caused him to shake his head and enter into reality. She had her arms crossed and her lips thinned into a line that would rival Minerva.

"Are you just going to stand out here all day?" She finally snapped jerking her arms towards the hall to emphasize her point. Draco muttered the password.

"After you." He gave an elegant bow and when he looked back up, Hermione was rapidly disappearing up the winding staircase. He quickly followed suit and found himself in Albus' office. To his surprise, Severus was sitting there looking irritable and ready to kill at having woken up so early and being offered some light tea in place of his supremely strong tar he called coffee.

"Severus?" Draco asked in obvious confusion as he sat down. Hermione sat away from him leaving Severus in the middle and Draco on the left closest to the door. The older man merely grunted then looked annoyed as he glanced down at the tea cup in his hands.

"I believe you will find that it is best not to speak with Severus before he has had at least one mug of that awful mixture he refers to as coffee." Albus said walking into the office with Minerva at his heals. With a wave of his hand, Severus' cup was turned into a large mug filled with what looked like black sludge. Severus immediately seemed a bit less disgruntled and more willingly to join in conversation. Albus and Minerva took their seats behind the large desk. As soon as everyone had a cup of tea in front of them or in their hand, the conversation began.

"I assume you have made a choice." Albus said. His voice was confident but his smile seemed forced and the twinkle was more of a dull glow in his eyes.

"I have." Draco replied his voice shaking under the weight of his lie. All eyes were on him. Severus, although missing from the previous evening's discussion, seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"And?" Minerva prodded not bothering to disguise her curiosity and anxiety.

"First, I wish to know why Severus is here." He demanded appearing more smug and presumptuous than he actually was.

"All will be revealed in time." Albus replied.

"Oh, bollocks, he already knows about my situation with the Dark Lord." Severus snapped angrily not yet finished with his first mug.

"Just finish your Mug-o-Sludge and stop being so testy." Hermione said to him quietly while giving him a disapproving stare.

He put his head down and murmured something that sounded like, "Look who's talking." Draco cracked a smile and felt the mood in the room begin to lighten.

"Indeed." Albus said his smile not as fake as it previously was. Then, his face looked solemn, "Draco?"

"T-the prophesy pretty much left me with no choice, I suppose. I am willing to give you my loyalty." Draco's voice was shaking and tears were threatening to fall by the end of his brief speech. He had just reached a crossroads in his life and surpassed it choosing the longer and more difficult of the two roads. He felt a light touch on his shoulder followed by a soft caress on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes lost in the sensation of the mild contact on his skin and body. Just as soon as it started it stopped. He looked up to see a blushing Hermione, an amused Minerva and Albus, and Severus with a twitch in his eye that clearly said he never wanted to see that again or someone would die a most painful death. Fatherly protection and such. Draco was embarrassed to find that his body reacted so readily to even the lighted of touches. Had it really been _that_ long? He shifted uncomfortably in his chair earning him a stern look of disapproval and three coughs that were clearly faked to cover laughter.

"May I go now?" Draco asked trying to fight off the blush that was rising on his face.

Albus smiled obviously enjoying the show, "Of course. Perhaps we could meet tonight after dinner to discuss the details."

"Well, I plan to be busy after dinner." He answered his face now beat red. Hermione started to laugh outright her face red also, though, from embarrassment or amusement no one could tell.

"Indeed?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Hermione stopped laughing and seemed to realize that her father was in the room.

"Um, well, you see, DracoandIhaveadatetonight." She said all in one breath smiling.

"If it's a dinner date, you should be available after dinner." He replied not willing to let it rest until the obvious was said outright.

"Dad," Hermione started to butter him up, "don't make me tell you I plan to shag my husband tonight," noticing Draco's smug look, she added, "if the date goes well. If it doesn't, Draco will be here after dinner."

Severus stiffened, "Just, please, stay out of the halls and don't let me see you. Don't do that to me again."

Hermione chuckled, "If all goes well, we'll be fully ensconced in bed." Severus nodded then swept out of the room.

"I believe our meeting has come to an end. If I do not see you tonight, come by Monday after dinner." Albus said standing.

"Why Monday?" Hermione asked.

"Because," Minerva smiled at her naivety, "if we don't see you tonight, we very much doubt you will wish to leave your bed tomorrow. The young couple blushed at the implications and glanced in different directions.

In a matter of minutes, Draco and Hermione found themselves standing out in the hall in awkward silence.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Hermione asked as they started the journey towards Gryffindor Tower.

"That would be telling. All I can say is I've conversed with some of your close friends and family members and you should expect some music." He smirked.

"I'll have to get it out of Harry or Ginny then. A letter to mum would take too long." They laughed together then fell into pleasant silence.

"I'll see you tonight," Draco said when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Come by around seven and everything should be ready."

She nodded, "All right." She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. She never realized how much she missed the feel of his body on hers until she had him pressed against the wall snogging him senseless. The kiss was everything neither of them were willing to say aloud. 'I'm sorry, I love you, I want you back.' Draco pulled away breathing heavily.

His voice has ragged as he spoke, "I'll see you tonight...when I plan to finish this." With that said he walked away leaving her staring after him hungrily until see snapped out of her daze enough to give the Fat Lady the password. Finish it they would.

**A/N:** Well, another chapter down. It's currently 12:19 A.M. or 00:19 for those used to military time (I think). I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Next chapter: Draco's Big, Romantic Plan; I can't keep it to myself anymore.

Reviews: Keep them coming; they just make me write faster.

Angel5blue5: I hope you liked his choice (hint hint nod nod)

Sunflower 18: Thank you. You have such a cute penname.

Anarane Anwamane: I think he's going to.

PreciousPrincess: Thanks. I'll be sure to read you're stories. Only my English teachers ever told me I was a pro at grammar. For anyone who cares I got over 100 on my English final and had 12 extra credit points to start with (the most in the class).

apparateawayhplivesagain: I love you. Sorry, no cliffy this time. I went to your xanga site. He is so pretty. The Picture that changes to show his expressions, you have to tell me where you found the sulk pic. It makes him look so innocent like a kid that just got scolded for sneaking cookies. I have a pic of him as my desktop. (Tom Felton!)

Gryffindor620: Thank you, son.

Erilyn Rose: It's McGonagall and thanks. I don't lie when I say I'm a grammar freak and it goes for spelling, too. Love your reviews though.

Flammingvampire207: Like the name.

The Cedar Girl: The grammar, it kills! Just Joshin'. Thanks for reviewing.

**Now for the kicker:**

( Reviewed for Chapter 8 in As it Begins) Acacia Dyre wrote:

This is a great story and I can't wait to read the sequel, but there is one thing I don't understand. Why would Hermione need to be resorted? Slytherin isn't based on blood-lines and not all Slytherins are pureblood, it is based on ambition. Tom Riddle was a half-blood, Harry Potter isn't pureblood and he was almost sorted Slytherin as well. And according to JKR there were several other Slytherin students who were half bloods and muggleborns, including Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode.

I will now clear up your confusion: Hermione wasn't really resorted because she was a pureblood, it was because her family were all either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin and her grandfather (who knows Lucius Malfoy who controls the ministry and the Hogwarts equivalent of a school board) demanded a resorting. It didn't have to do with bloodlines; it had to do with family traditions. Thanks for allowing me to clear that up in case anyone else was confused.


	23. Draco's Big Romantic Plan

Chapter 23 Draco's Big, Romantic Plan

"Those who dance are considered insane by those who cannot hear the music." –George Carlin.

"Hermione?" Ginny said timidly while doing the older girls hair for her date with her husband.

"Mm?" Hermione was applying a very light layer of make-up, and very badly at that from lack of practice.

"I was wondering if we could talk....you know, like, girl to girl." Hermione sighed finally surrendering in her fight with the eye liner. She leaned back in her chair allowing Ginny a better angle.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, um, you see-"

"Ginny, just say it."

"Alright, I think, Harry wants me to...you know, with him." She blushed as red as her hair and concentrated a bit too hard on getting out a tangle.

"Really? Well, are you going to?" Hermione smiled at the other girl's embarrassment. Ginny stopped what she was doing and a pensive expression on her face.

"I don't know. I wanted to ask your advice first. Do you think I should?"

"Ginny, I know you love Harry and that's good but your only fifteen; are you sure your ready to go to _that_ level? I don't think you are." Ginny bit her lip in concentration absentmindedly twirling her fingers in Hermione's hair.

"I-I've never felt like this before, you know. I've never had this serious of a relationship. Hermione you're only a little bit older than me and I've loved Harry since I was ten-years-old. I think I'm ready-" Ginny blushed again, "Oh."

Hermione smirked, "That's your answer."

Ginny stuck out her tongue, "That was sneaky. If I didn't know better I'd say you had more than a little Slytherin in you."

"You have met my husband right? He's been in me and, trust me, he's not little." Hermione laughed outright as Ginny screwed up her face in disgust.

"I didn't need to know that." She replied before joining in the laughter.

Draco looked carefully around his rooms making sure everything was in place. The candles were floating filling the air with a delicate vanilla scent, the lights were dimmed, the food was set, and he looked dressed to kill. The only problem: he had never been more nervous in his life. He knew it was an odd situation, to be nervous about going on a date with one's wife. His palms were sweating like mad and he kept running his fingers through his hair.

He took another lap around the quarters and nodded his head. There was a knock on the door and he held his breath. He stood up a bit straighter then walked elegantly over to receive his much anticipated visitor. He muttered a quick spell then revealed his wife looking beautiful in the hallway.

Hermione's hair was up in a way he had never seen it before. The deep blue, silk muggle dress she wore clung to her hips nicely making Draco realize, once again, how long it had been since he had shared a bed with his wife like that. She had a light brushing of make-up on but on her it looked like she went all out. All in all, she looked graceful and stunning.

"You're ogling." She said smartly smirking at him. He quickly regained his composure and flashed his brightest smile.

"Please, come in." He stepped back and bowed slightly to her. She entered the rooms and gasped in delight. The room was charmed to look like they were on the beach. The ocean rose and fell almost lazily in the first break of sunset. A small table with two chairs was set up on the sand and candles floated everywhere making it the most romantic sight Hermione had ever seen.

As soon as the noise came out of her mouth, a muggle song started to play. She listened to a few beats then turned to Draco in surprise, "How did you know?"

_They read you Cinderella,_

_And you hoped it would come true,_

_That one day your prince charming would come_

_Rescue you._

_You like romantic movies,_

_And you never will forget,_

_The way you felt when_

_Romeo kissed Juliet._

_And all this time that you've been waiting,_

_You don't have to wait no more._

_I can love you like that,_

_I can make you my world,_

_Move heaven and Earth,_

_If you were my girl._

_I would give my heart,_

_Be all that needed,_

_Show you're everything that's precious to me,_

_If you give me a chance,_

_I can love you like that._

He smiled almost shyly, "I didn't. I had help. Well, I'll explain it over dinner. We're having fish and chips."

"That's my favorite, but I never told you that." She said suspiciously. He just smirked and pulled out a chair for her. Soon, they were both settled in their chairs and eating.

_I never make a promise,_

_I don't intend to keep._

_So, when I say forever,_

_Forever's what I mean._

_Now, I'm no Casanova,_

_But I swear this much is true,_

_I'll be holding nothing back,_

_When it comes to you._

_You dream of love that's everlasting,_

_Well, baby open up your eyes._

"It's cooked perfectly." Hermione commented biting her lip.

Draco noticed the gesture ad almost laughed, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering how you knew all of my favorites."

"I cheated. I sent an owl to your mother and I talked to Harry. Your mum told me you loved music and your favorite food. Harry and I spent hours in the library looking for the right spell."

"Right spell for what?"

"I cast a spell on the room for the next person who walked in. The spell is '_Emotote Chanson'_. It plays whatever song the person most wants or needs to hear."

_If you want tenderness,_

_I've got tenderness,_

_AndI see through,_

_To the heart of you._

_If you want a man,_

_Want a man,_

_Who will understand,_

_Understand,_

_You don't have to look very far._

"Thank you." She said quietly looking into his eyes. They were shining with pride and love.

"I'm not done yet." He smiled mischievously and said, "_Cambie Ballare_." Suddenly, the ocean was gone replaced by a large ballroom with a high ceiling, sparkling chandelier, and long, glass windows. The dance floor looked freshly polished and shined in an attractive matter. A new song started playing, another of her favorites, as Draco held out his hand to her. She clasped it and danced closely to him in his arms.

_Shoo doop dooby doo  
Woo ooo ooo  
Shoo doop dooby doo  
Oooooo  
Shoo doop dooby doo  
Ooooo oooo  
Shoo doop dooby doo_

_In the still (Shoo doop dooby doo)_

_Of the night, (Shoo doop dooby doo)_

_I held you,( Shoo doop dooby doo)_

_Held you tight, (Shoo doop dooby doo)_

_Cause I (Shoo doop dooby doo)_

_Really love you (Shoo doop dooby doo)_

_Promise I'll never, (Shoo doop dooby doo)_

_Let you go (Shoo doop dooby doo)_

_In the still of the night (In the still of the night)_

Draco gently kissed her head and continued to twirl her around. She stopped mid-twirl and turned to face him. She closed her eyes and kissed him lightly then pulled back and smiled before kissing him more deeply. The kiss quickly escalated to a very heated snogging. Draco pulled back breathing heavily.

"_Cambie Camaraletto._" The ballroom faded into their bedroom. It had hundreds of candles floating about the ceiling and flower petals were scattered all around the bed. The scent of jasmine invaded Hermione's senses making the warm room seem even more heated and, if the look in Draco's eyes was anything to go by, it was about get a lot more hot.

**_A/N:_** Okay, sorry it took so long but I've been reading a lot more Smallville fanfiction and I started a new story and I didn't realize that it's been so long since I updated. So, I'll just go with I'm sorry. I hope you liked the chapter. The music in this chapter was:

"I Can Love You Like That" –All-4-One

"In The Still of the Night"-Beach Boys

Next chapter: Hermione's long, smutty night. Not all smut but, very little plot. I'll give a warning as to where there is actual plot if you don't like reading smut.

Reviews: I love you guys, you're so supportive.

Gryffindor620- The LEMONade is coming. You won't have to wait very long for it to come.

Anarane Anwamane-Thank you so much. You've been here since the beginning and I hope the story won't turn to crap so you'll be here to the end.

Apparatehplivesagain- I checked out that site. Thank you so much. I love it, love it, love it. God, Tom Felton is gorgeous in those pictures and on his personal site. Oh, yeah, and thanks for reviewing the story.

Hannah- Don't worry, I'm a forgetful person myself. Thanks for the review though.

Mrs. Drew Malfoy- Thanks for reviewing. I love my taste in music, too. Have you heard "American Idiot" by Green day, yet? I love that song.

Iamdraco'sgal- Thanks you so much. I love getting reviews.

ApParate away dm- That's quite a compliment. Thank you. blush

Anonymous- Thanks for the review; love the name.

PreciousPrincess- Okay, calm down and back away from whatever sugar loaded confectionary you have with you. Thanks for the review.


	24. Hermione's Long, Smutty Night

Chapter 24 Hermione's Long, Smutty Night

"Always forgive your enemies, but never forget their names." –Robert Kennedy

Hermione felt Draco's eyes roaming over her. They seemed darker in the candlelight. She smiled at him and beckoned him towards her. She pulled him into a soft hug then looked up in his eyes.

"This night was perfect, thank you." She kissed him gently and pulled away again. He smiled then an evil glint came into his eye.

"So, do you think Severus will actually come barging in here or will he just be listening outside for any noise to escape?" Hermione punched him lightly and laughed.

"Be nice to dad."

"We're calling him 'dad' now?"

"Well, I am, I don't care what you call him."

"So, I can call him fluffy bunny?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, if you have a death wish." Draco tickled her and she started laughing again. She fell onto the bed then looked up at him. The look of utter adoration she received made her give him a shy small. "Why are we talking about my father in our bedroom on a date?"

A lazy smirk crossed his features as he eased himself onto the bed beside her. "I think I may just be crazy. I have a gorgeous girl in my bed and I'm talking about another man."

"That just sounds like you're gay." He looked mildly disgruntled before he caught on to the amusement sparkling in her eyes. He growled before pouncing and pinning her to the bed. She breathed out heavily causing her chest to rise in Draco's face. His tongue reached out and touched just the top of her breast before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. She gasped in surprise and playfully punched him.

"Not fair." She pulled his mouth down on hers. His hands flew to grip her hips and grind them against his own. She started laughing again, "Anxious?"

"What in bloody hell do you think?" He attacked her neck with nips and licks causing her laughter to turn into a soft moan. He let his hands worm their way to the zipper of her dress. He slowly pulled it down revealing her body inch by inch. He raised an eyebrow at her green matching underwear and bra.

Hermione flushed making her skin almost glow as she mumbled something in audibly. Draco smirked letting his fingertips skim the top of her bra enjoying the goose bumps on her skin. "What was that, love?"

"I said," She started stressing the words as if it were his fault for not hearing, "Ginnymademewearthis."

Draco chuckled making her skin tingle. She pushed her chest closer to him urging him to stop playing. He took her hint and eagerly grasped her breast. His hand snuck to the clasp and unhooked it. He let the straps trail down her arms then pulled it completely off before throwing it behind him. He kneaded her breasts seemingly admiring the soft mounds of flesh then took one nipple into his mouth.

Hermione sighed biting her lip as she felt the warmth of his mouth on her sensitive nerves. He switched breasts making sure to give each equal and enjoyable attention before kissing her on the lips again.

"I love you." He said looking her in the eyes and stroking her hair.

"I love you, too." She pulled him into another lazy kiss. The kiss grew passionate quickly and resulted in Draco's clothing off his body and all over the floor. She grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer than before. His hand reached down and ripped her underwear off. His fingers made their way to her wetness. She gasped breaking their lip lock as a finger entered her. He added two more fingers and started to slowly pump them in and out.

"More. I want all of you." He nodded his head replacing his fingers with his cock. He groaned in satisfaction and began to thrust deeply into her. She grasped his shoulders clinging to him while moaning and making small mewing sounds. Draco answered her with deep, throaty groans. Their movements soon became sporadic as they fell into the deepest reaches of pleasure.

Draco collapsed atop his wife kissing her forehead delicately. She panted a bit and greeted his lazy, satisfied smile with one of her own. She kissed him one last time before drifting off.

The Great Hall was alive with noise. Draco and Hermione were seated at the corner of the Slytherin table chatting quietly.

"Did I tell you about my conversation with Ginny?" Hermione asked nibbling at her toast.

"I believe we were a bit preoccupied before." He smirked.

She blushed but ignored him, "Well, she and Harry might...have sex."

Draco barely avoided choking on his breakfast hitting his chest with his fist. "What? I never would have pictured them doing anything like that."

"Neither of them are prude. They just haven't had the opportunity to have sex present itself yet."

"Indeed?" A deep voice sounded from behind her. Hermione froze giving her father a weak smile in response to his arched eyebrow.

"Good morning, fluffy bunny." Draco mumbled the last part. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing as Severus' head whipped towards her husband.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I said good morning, sir."

"Of course you did. Now, I wish to speak with you after breakfast in my office concerning the decision you made yesterday." They nodded in agreement and Severus turned away before pausing, "And, Draco, I don't want to hear about why you were not in my office after dinner last night."

The sound of soft laughter followed behind him.

&&&

**A/N:** Wow, this really must be a labor of love. I'm sorry it took so long to update but...I've been going through a tough spot and I've had major writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Lemonade.

Next Chapter: A Somewhat Uncomfortable Evening

Reviews: I really want to get this posted then be in bed by 1:00 so I'm not going to thank everyone individually. I just want to thank everyone who tried to kick my butt into gear. Love y'all.

April


	25. Fluffy Bunny Gets Around

Chapter 25 Fluffy Bunny Gets Around

"Power is having every justification to kill and you don't." –Oskar Schindler from Schindler's List

The trip to the dungeons seemed to take forever. Draco was wondering exactly what he got himself into and Hermione was beaming with so much pride she didn't bother questioning the dark look on his face. Their hurried footfalls were the only sound heard echoing through the empty halls.

Draco raised his hand to knock when they reached the office door while Hermione rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Enter." Severus' voice called from inside. Draco allowed Hermione to pass him then slowly entered the room closing the door quietly behind him. Severus placed the necessary silencing charms and such before turning his attention to the couple seated before him.

"Mr. Malfoy," He began in a low voice, "you have made a most difficult decision and you will likely live with the repercussions your entire life. I need to make sure you are doing this for yourself and not for any other," he glanced towards Hermione, "reasons."

Draco sat silently staring into his lap and wringing his fingers. Hermione looked at him expectantly not quite believing it would take him that long to answer. He looked up suddenly and nodded his head up and down once in affirmation. "I'm doing this for myself and for other reasons."

Hermione smiled again and looked back up at Severus. "What now?"

"Now, Draco has to learn occlumency and how to properly defend himself without as much Dark Magic as he is used to using. I expect you to be here every night after dinner. I warn you, this will not be easy nor will it be very salutary for you." Severus spoke slowly as if trying to drill each word into their heads.

"I know," Draco started leaning back in his chair, "I wasn't planning on it being easy. I just want someone to be proud of me at the end of the day." He smiled at Hermione and gently took her hand. Severus felt a strange pang in his chest at the loving look the two shared.

He had never had anyone there for him but Albus and Minerva when he had switched sides. Everyone had scorned him when he first started at Hogwarts' and he never had much of a desire to socialize. Elisabeth, Hermione, and Draco had been more than willing to speak with him but it always felt as if he were an interloper in some private group.

Draco turned away from Hermione and noticed the almost wistful expression on the normally stony man's face. "Severus?"

"What?" He snapped out of his daze, "Oh, yes. Come back to my office every Tuesday and Thursday night. You'll be with Potter. We'll discuss spying and such on Saturday afternoons."

"All right." Draco and Hermione stood at the same time and Hermione quickly rushed out of the room. Draco made to follow her when Severus called him back.

"Draco, if you ever feel the need to call me a nickname," He paused for dramatic effect then smirked evilly, "don't."

Draco gulped audibly and all but ran from the room. He would trust Severus with his life but he was smart enough no to annoy a man that could easily kill him.

Severus leaned back in his chair lost in contemplation. He needed to send a letter Elisabeth. He'd had no contact with her since their dinner together. The dinner had been awkward and uncomfortable for both parties. Severus had no clue how to act around an available, interested woman and Elisabeth didn't know how to date anymore. By the end of the night, they both agreed to write each other and neither had continued to do so.

"I trust the Malfoys' have already met with you…fluffy bunny?" Albus grinned from where he was leaning in the doorway. Severus glared with all his might but the Headmaster just laughed and took a seat in front of him.

"And I thought that ridiculous name would die out with my threat to Draco. Alas, I forgot that you miraculously know everything about everyone." Albus chuckled at the younger man's sardonic tone.

"I was merely checking that Mr. Malfoy followed through on a deal he made with his wife." Severus froze at the overly joyful tone.

"I do not wish to know how nor what you found out."

"Yes, well," Albus stood stretching his legs, "I believe I will leave you to write something you may have procrastinated about."

"Damn you, Albus." Severus exclaimed when the old man snuck out of the room before he could recover his wits. He sat at his desk putting off the inevitable. After an hour of staring at the gleaming wood, he pulled a parchment and quill from his desk. He thought carefully and wrote slowly before charging to the owlery and sending it before he could change his mind.

&&&

Elisabeth Granger stood in the kitchen washing the dishes. She stared out the window at the backyard with the tree that had a tire hanging off of it. Hermione used to love to sit in the tire swing for hours and just read. She always looked so relaxed sitting out there; Elisabeth wished she could do the same. As the mother of the household, she seemed to be responsible for everything. She worked shorter hours at the dental practice she shared with her soon to be ex-husband and he expected her to raise the child, cook dinner, and make sure he had a warm bed and clean house. She wondered why she stayed with him so long.

A tapping on the window drew her out of her revere. A small, brown owl was looking at her from the backyard. She smiled as she narrowed down the possibilities of who it could be from. She opened the window and let the owl in and giving it a cracker.

She slowly opened the letter feeling a nervous tension rise in her stomach then a smile spread across her features when she saw the handwriting.

_Severus._

She gave a giddy, schoolgirl-esque giggle before abandoning her washing and running into the family room.

_Elisabeth,_

_I apologize for not contacting you sooner. I'm afraid I was caught up with something and unable to write anything to you. I enjoyed our dinner together and I believe it would be most pleasant to attempt it again._

_Severus_

She smiled again to herself and set to write a reply.

_Severus,_

_Dinner would be lovely. I'm afraid nearly anything would be better than our last experiment. I look forward to further meetings and conversations._

_With Love,_

_Elisabeth_

She rolled up the letter and attached it to the leg of the owl. With a last peck on her hand, he was off not knowing he was caring the possible future in his claws.

**A/N:** I am so sorry it so long. I struggled very much writing this chapter and I have to say I'm a bit dissatisfied with how it turned out. I've been busy with school and my grades aren't exactly where I neither need nor want them to be. I really have no good excuse but writers' block and the fact that I've started a new story. Rest assured, I have no intentions of leaving this a WIP. I hate those especially if it's a long, involved story. I'm not going through the best period in my life right now, I'm exhausted and over stressed, but I'm trying to get the next chapter out soon. I'm hoping to end this story in less than ten more chapters then start the third story, At the End.

Reviews: I love you all.

apparateawayhplivesagain- I think the nickname suits him perfectly. I'm thinking it's going to be ironic because we may discover bunny slippers beneath his bed later…

Angel5blue5- I am so sorry it took this long to update. I really am trying to get on a schedule.

Anarane Anwamane- Severus is like Albus; they both have yet to learn that amazing talent.

Goddess-Hope- Thank you. I liked it myself.

kriCket x0- "I Can Love You Like That" is my all-time favorite love song; hands down.

Luv2sk8e- I'm hoping it brings a bit more than it has now.

Kathe- I haven't entirely worked the Harry/Ginny aspect yet. I'm thinking of embellishing a bit more.

malfoy-rox- Thankee.

sweetbutsour253- I'm trying to get better, I swear.

Angel Of Doom- I lurve smilies.

Alenor- Draco is only alive because I need him for more things in the story. Otherwise, I'd let Severus kill him.

Yelena Malini- I have a feeling that's going to be a fun chapter to write. I'm thinking of fainting and cursing.

Lady of the Realm- You're write. I lied. It was a total lime. I just couldn't get in the mood, for once, to write lemon.

dmhg- It will so be finished by June. I may even finish the whole trilogy by then…I'm very honored to have you're fic dedicated to me. It's a very sweet concept and I'll be sure to look. I showed all my friends your review because it was a major ego booster.

Aurora L Black- I updated. Yeh for me.

BloodJewel- I loved your review. It was inspiring, helped me get through me writers' block, and it showed that the best is yet to come. Could you please clarify what your e-mail is because I would love to mail you sometime?

Malfodax- I have to say your review was my favorite. It was entertaining to say the least. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway but I'm not British and I never claimed to be. I wrote what I knew and I'm proud of it. If you hate the story so much, find another one to read. I always say I enjoy constructive criticism, not flames. I'll have you know, fish and chips is my favorite food and I used all of my favorites for hers. I don't mean to rant at you but I don't enjoy being ranted at myself. I would love to have you continue to read this story I just ask that instead of flaming me and insulting me, tell me what I can do to make the story better for you. Thank you for reviewing.


	26. Summer Wedding

Chapter 26

"Every man wishes to be wise, they who cannot be wise are almost always cunning." –Samuel Jackson

"Draco, you did it!" Hermione threw her arms around her husband as soon as they were securely in their rooms. Draco smiled at her enthusiasm and twirled her around in his arms. She leaned back and firmly kissed his lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too, but I'll never forgive you for making me spend more time with Potter." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"You like him and you know it." She poked his chest at each word.

"I might," He replied evasively, "but I'll never admit it."

"Er!" She threw her arms up in the air and turned away from him. "I'm going to study, you should do the same."

"I don't need to study, it all comes to me naturally."

"Arrogant prat."

Draco smiled as Hermione sat at her study desk and pulled out her books. He went into their bedroom and changed into a simple pair of muggle pants. There was a knock at the door and he answered it.

Harry looked Draco up and down then smiled widely at him.

"Potter, are you a ponce or am I just that attractive?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I had interrupted something important."

"Considering we just got back from seeing Severus…" Draco trailed off hoping Harry would understand all the implications of the sentence.

"Right, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can I come in?" After they were comfortably seated Harry spoke again. "I hear we're going to be spending some quality time together."

"You heard correctly."

"Good. The training is difficult and Snape will never go easy on you but I'm guessing you already knew that." Harry smiled roguishly.

"I do have potions with the man." Draco rolled his eyes.

"So," Harry leaned closer to Draco and whispered, "did Hermione tell you about me and Ginny?"

"The sex thing? I'm sure she mentioned it." He grinned.

"Well, I don't want to."

Draco's eyes went wide and his mouth nearly dropped open. "Are you sane? Your girlfriend is contemplating having sex with you and you're going to deny her. Tell me I've misunderstood something."

"No, you've got everything right. I just don't want to have her mother on my back or her six older brothers thank you very much."

Draco scrunched up his face, "I've never been so glad that Hermione is an only child."

"Yes, well, that doesn't help me. I don't want to sleep with her but if she decides she wants to sleep with me I'll not have much of a choice. She's the most stubborn woman I've ever met apart from Hermione."

Draco thought for a moment before grinning. "Propose."

"What?" Harry hissed his eyes snapping wide.

"Propose. We both know you're going to marry her eventually. Propose now and it'll keep her off sex for a while." Draco shrugged examining his nails and wrinkling his nose at the dirt beneath them.

"I can't do that for the hell of it even if it would get her off my back."

"You're such a Gryffindor. It's a bit annoying actually."

"Draco," Hermione said from the desk after hearing Harry raise his voice, "are you being nice?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course not, I'm a Slytherin. We're never nice, we're polite."

"Fine, are you being polite, then?"

"Yes, Harry just doesn't agree with everything I say and seems to be developing a twitch in his left eye. I'm not sure that's supposed to happen."

Harry stood up and ground his teeth, "I'll talk to you later."

Draco actually seemed surprised when the door slammed hard enough to rattle the entire residence.

&&&

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and froze when he heard Ginny's voice call him from the chair near the fireplace. He smiled and sat across from her tenser than he should have been.

"Harry," She began, "I've been thinking about-"

"Ginny, I think we should get engaged." Harry nearly yelled effectively cutting off whatever she had been about to say. Ginny sat still contemplating a moment before leaping into his lap.

"Harry, that's wonderful. I was just going to say that I wanted to wait until we were married. It's good to know that you agree with me. Oh, I can't wait to tell Mum and everyone else. We have to tell Hermione and Draco!"

She was out the door before he could blink but he was running behind her as soon as he had gathered his wits about him.

"Ginny, do we have to tell Draco?"

&&

"Headmaster, I would like to go spend the upcoming weekend in Hogsmeade if you will allow me." Severus carefully said and winced at the large grin on Albus' face.

"Of course, Severus. I wouldn't dream of keeping you from something you wished to do. Are you sure you wouldn't like a cup of tea?"

"No, I really do have tests to grade and a detention to see to." He replied standing and bowing slightly. The Headmaster stopped him as he was about the leave the office.

"Give Elizabeth my best when you see her, would you."

"How? No, wait, I don't want to know." He shut the office door behind him and disappeared.

"You really should be nicer to him, Albus." Minerva said walking up to her husband.

"Listening at the door, Dear? I thought you were above spying."

"There's a difference between accidentally hearing two people conversing and interrogating every possible person to discover all aspects of people's lives." She smiled sitting down and conjuring a cup of tea for herself.

"I'd say we both tread that line. You're not as innocent as you like to believe." He looked up to see her lips thinning into a line of annoyance.

"That may be but what gives you the right to poke fun of Severus like that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just think we should plan for a summer wedding." He sipped his tea and gave her a moment to digest his words.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

Minerva leaned back heavily in her chair, "I think I need something stronger than tea."

He nodded then stopped her just before she summoned a bottle of firewhiskey, "I never did say who we should plan a wedding for."

**A/N: **I'm sorry this took so long. I really have no excuse other than some tings have been going on in my personal life.

The next chapter: untitled as of yet. It'll be mainly Severus on his "date" and Ginny and Harry sharing their news.

Reviews: Thanks for the support through the long updates.

angelatheart01: Of course I'm finishing the story, I hate leaving anything unfinished except cleaning the house. I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas about what I could do, please help because I'm encountering major writer's block when it comes to this story.

xoKaSsIeox: Thank you.

pinkstar146: I love your review; it has proper grammar. Wow, I sound like a dork.

Candy: I'm weird, too, don't worry.

jesska-14: I'm probably not going to kill Draco…

dmhg: Yeah, my grades weren't as good as I hoped for.

Anarane Anwamane: Thanks for sticking with it. Any suggestions?

Bookworm1214: Thank you. Love the name.

Lady of the Realm: Thank you so much for that! I cracked up then fell out of my chair. Your advice helped so much. Any ideas for the story?

Angel5blue5: I'm glad you think it's getting better. I want to edit the first story and beginning chapters again.

Alenor: I don't celebrate Easter but thanks for the thought. Loved the review.

Sunflower18: I hope the length this time was to your liking.


	27. The Couples

Chapter 27 The Couples

"If you perceive that there are four possible ways in which a procedure can go wrong, and circumvent these, a fifth way, unprepared for, will promptly develop." –A Murphy's Law

"I'm glad you invited me to dinner." If Severus had been capable, he would have blushed at Elizabeth's statement. They were seated together in a room in the Three Broomsticks in Hogmeade and Severus had just a plate in front of each of them.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Elizabeth did blush but Severus was too busy cursing himself for saying something so stupid to notice the red tinge to her cheeks and her lowered head.

"Well, our last date was so…interesting I couldn't stop myself from wanting to see you again." She smiled shyly amusement clearly written across her features.

"Yes," Severus cleared his throat in discomfort, "I must apologize once again. I would have thought that Hermione might have told you about houseelves and I had no idea that particular one was so terrified of screaming."

"Oh, when it ran around the room pulling on its ears I wasn't disturbed at all. I was shocked to see it attempt to burn itself in the fireplace then, successfully, throw itself through a stonewall."

"Again, I just assumed Hermione had told you about their habit of punishing themselves." Severus awkwardly looked away. He had not behaved that way towards anyone since Minia. He looked at Elizabeth delicately eating a piece of chicken then sipping her wine before meeting his eyes and smiling softly at him. Severus was almost sure no one had ever smiled at him like that. No one had ever given him that look that Elizabeth was giving him right then. It was like she wanted to devour him and just stare at him all at once; like he was the only thing she needed right then. It made him feel empowered and certain someone had turned the heat up in his room to and indefinitely illegal temperature.

"You know," Elizabeth was lazily dragging her finger across the top of her wineglass and fiddling with her necklace with her other hand and Severus found he couldn't take his eyes away from her, "my mother always told me that ladies kissed on the second date and had sex after the third date."

Severus felt his eyes snap open and jump to her face. By the look she was giving him, he had translated her words correctly and she was actually thinking about sleeping with him. He cleared his throat again and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Really?"

"Oh yes, she was always so worried about other people would say. I suppose that's why we never got along. I never cared about what other people said or thought of me."

"That's a hard trait to come by in a person." Severus felt himself getting even hotter at her words and was absolutely sure he had never felt anything like that more than once before.

"Do you think? I always thought it was funny that my mother was such a vapid prude and I lost my virginity on my first date. Of course, I was eighteen at the time and in college but still." She laughed quietly and smiled at him. Through the candlelight, her face with the epitome of perfection to Severus. His breath caught and he forced himself to look away lest he not be able to control himself. "Severus, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." His voice was nearly ragged and he couldn't even fool himself into thinking he didn't feel anything for the woman in front of him. His eyes snapped up to hers when her fingers caressed his hand then encased it.

"I believe I already told you that I don't care about my mother's rules or what people may say." She stood slowly pulling him up with her then to her. Only when his body was pulled flush against hers and she could feel every plane of his body did she meet his face.

She touched cheek so gently he could barely feel it but felt only that at the same time. She grinned and pushed even harder into him, "I think I've been waiting on you for a long time. Would you care to show me what I've been missing?"

Her innocent expression combined with the mischievous gleam in her eye made Severus find he couldn't possibly deny her generous offer.

&&&

"You're engaged, hmm? That's very…nice." Draco drawl held too much amusement and smugness for Harry's liking. Harry winced and Draco's grin grew visibly wider.

"Yes!" Ginny replied completely oblivious to the exchange between the two men, "Isn't it wonderful? I wasn't even going to bring up anything like that until after I graduated but since Harry brought it up I just couldn't say no." She squealed excitedly and grabbed onto Hermione for support.

Hermione smiled indulgently at the younger girl but, catching the previous exchange between Harry and Draco, she eyed them both curiously. They looked away and Harry blushed making him seem even guiltier than he was.

"So, Harry, what exactly made you decide to ask for Ginny's hand impromptu?" Hermione asked trying to prove a theory correct.

Harry stuttered inarticulately for a moment before just avoiding eye contact altogether. Ginny was still bouncing happily and couldn't seem to stand still for a moment. "Oh, we have to go owl Mum; she'll be so pleased."

Hermione closed the door after the lively redhead dragged her new fiancée out after her then turned on her own husband. "What was that about?"

"What was what about, Darling?" His innocent questioning face didn't fool her for a moment and she crossed her arms impatiently. "First, Harry comes over to talk to you and apparently I'm not allowed to hear, then Harry and Ginny are suddenly engaged. Would you care to explain that leap?"

"Harry wasn't ready to sleep with her, yet."

"So you told him to propose! Are you insane? Go, right now, and withdraw your brilliant advice." She reopened the door and pushed him out.

"But-" Draco found himself unable to respond to her through the door that was slammed in his face.

&&&

"Sorry, professor." Harry yelled after him when Ginny nearly collided with Albus. Albus laughed merrily and waved to the boy.

"You really do love chaos, don't you?" Minerva appeared out of the shadows beside her husband.

"My, dear, I do believe you're getting better than even myself or Severus at, what was it you called it, 'accidentally overhearing'."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She looked perfectly serious but there was a mysterious twinkle in her eyes that showed she knew exactly what he was referring to.

Albus 'mmm'd' ominously and took his wife's arm. "We really are quite a part, Minerva."

"Yes, yes we are, Albus."

&&&

Harry finally pulled away from Ginny when they reached the owlery. She was too busy scribbling a letter to her mother to notice anything amiss.

"Ginny, I really think we should talk about this before you tell anyone else." Harry finally spoke up finding the courage in him somewhere to face his girlfriend.

Ginny froze and looked up at him questioningly, "But Harry, what is there to talk about?"

Harry gaped at her opening and closing his mouth a few times before turning away and leaving with her calling after him.

**A/N:** Wow, I feel so accomplished. I finished three separate writing pieces this weekend and had fun doing it. So, I was actually happy with how this chapter turned out. I'm not sure when the next one will be out but, I have a feeling it may be soon. Oh, and sorry if the timing seems a bit off with Severus and Elizabeth on their date already and everyone else still in the castle but pretend it was Friday anyway.

Next chapter: Severus and Elizabeth get a bit closer, Harry act like a girl, and Draco sleeps on the couch.

Reviews: Thank you all for sticking in there.

Web of Silence: Wow that must have been a mouthful. First, thank you and I know I need to work more on plot development I just have no idea what I'm going to write from one chapter to the next. Second, with the resorting, Hermione's grandfather found she had to be in an acceptable house, Slytherin or Ravenclaw, so, she asked the hat to put her in either of those. If Harry can decide he wants Gryffindor over Slytherin I think Hermione should be able to choose if she doesn't want to be in certain houses. Okay, with Minerva and Albus I have to admit I've always been a sucker for older men and I'm assuming Minerva was too. I'm not sure if I wrote when they got married but it could have happened in old age so the age gap didn't seem so large anymore. Ah, the fight. I didn't even feel like putting that in I just felt like the story was going downhill and I needed something. I really screwed up when I wrote the date scene; I didn't include half the things I needed to. I was actually thinking of rewriting that chapter. Thanks for that lovely, constructive review.

Alenor: Well, as you can see, Draco was smug…what's new?

marauderbabe289: Thank you, I love being on Favorites lists.

dmhg: Thanks, I noticed you have a couple more stories up. Wow, how do you write that much?

BloodJewel: Thanks for the advice, I used it when writing this and it worked wonders.

Anarane Anwamane: I'm getting to that.

Sunflower18: This is a little bit longer!

iamdracosgirl: I do hope this was soon enough.

Aurora L Black: It's going to turn out a bit differently than it is right now.

Angel5blue5: He's not as stuck as he seems to be.

Sorry to be evasive but that's one of the plotlines that I know where it's going.


	28. A Secret Smile

Chapter 28 A Secret Smile

"If you are willing to admit faults, you have one less fault to admit." –Proverb

The rush of air felt wonderful on a one Harry Potter as he circled the quidditch pitch on his broom not an hour after his spontaneous departure from his would be fiancée. He refused to dwell on his sudden lack of courage and refused to forgive Draco for planting ideas in his head. He never meant to propose; he just said the first thing he thought of and that happened to be his most recent conversation.

No one came after him for which he was eternally grateful. He wasn't ready to discuss anything. He suspected that Hermione had sent Draco after him if she knew yet. And he was sure Draco had already cracked and told her everything. She could be very intimidating if she put her mind to it. He knew from experience.

He flew the pitch for hours. Repeating every flying trick he knew hundreds of times until he was just too exhausted to think anymore. As he slowly spiraled down to the ground, he noticed a lone figure standing out against the suddenly tangible darkness. Harry set out in a new burst of energy towards the unknown figure and as recognition passed through his mind, he ran and tackled the person to the ground emitting an 'oompf' of pain as he began punching with all he had left.

"POTTER!" The blood filled mouth howled attempting to push Harry off while simultaneously hitting back.

"Do you know how fucked I am because of you, Draco?" Harry screamed allowing himself to finally be pushed to the ground. Draco sat up spitting out blood and wipe and his mouth before looking at his attacker. "Do you have anything to say? Possibly a declaration of idiocy!"

"What? I thought you were too noble and all that shit to actually go through with it! I didn't think anyone took me seriously!" Draco paused a moment to actually consider his words and shook his head.

Harry looked at the flustered, bloody boy beside him then fell back to the ground laughing so hard he could scarcely breathe. He laid there for more than ten minutes laughing then gasping for breath.

Draco stared at him with his head tilted to the side and his mouth hanging open. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Harry looked at him still smiling, "Sure, but you have to help me fix this."

"What do I have to do?" He asked with only a slight look of horror.

"You, my idiotic friend, have to tell Ginny it was your idea."

&&&

Hermione sympathetically patted the younger girl's back as she had been doing for the past hour. Ginny was confused and doing the only thing she could think of: crying. The sobs had been wracking her body at first but now she was just gulping for air and trying to calm herself down.

"I just don't get it. Why would he just leave?" Ginny turned her tear streaked face to the older girl holding her.

"I have a feeling he got some bad advice from a person he should know not to listen to anyway." Hermione nodded thinking of her own husband.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "You know more than you're telling me."

Hermione flushed and looked away.

"Please, Hermione, I think I deserve to know." Ginny sat up and stared hard at her companion.

Hermione sighed, "Fine. Draco told him to do it. Harry wasn't going to but he went insane."

"He told Harry to do what exactly?"

"Propose to you. Harry didn't want to have sex yet and he made the mistake of asking Draco for advice."

Ginny sat for a moment digesting the words. "I'm going to kill them."

"I wish you wouldn't. They may be stupid but I'd like to keep them around for a while longer."

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Me? Well, I do have a plan for revenge if you'd like to hear it." Ginny nodded and huddled closer to Hermione.

&&&

Severus gently stroked his sleeping partner's bare shoulder. She was pressed firmly against his side. He was on his back in the small bed they shared in the Three Broomsticks. He was certain he had never met a woman like her before. She was respectable yet not afraid to take risks. She had showcased that by sleeping with him on the first date.

Hermione certainly didn't learn that from Elizabeth. At least, Severus desperately clung to the hope that his daughter didn't sleep with people on the first date. Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts as the woman beside him shifted.

"Is it morning yet?" Elizabeth yawned gracefully and looked up him.

He smiled down at her. "No. I'm afraid you've only been asleep a short time."

"Oh, good. I was hoping we would have time for another round before morning. I wanted to eat out for breakfast." She wrapped her arms more securely around his waist and looked seductively up at him.

"You do realize we have all weekend and this is only Friday night, correct?" Severus laughed to his insatiable partner.

"I know. I plan to do so much more this weekend though."

"Do you?"

"Oh yes." With that she leaned in to kiss him.

&&&

"Did you send out all the letters?"

"Yes. I expect a reply by morning."

"Did you explain the..situation?"

"But, of course. Do you think Harry and Draco are going to be able to handle my entire family at once?"

"Ginny, I have a feeling it's just going to provide us with a bit of entertainment and them with a little torment."

Ginny nodded at Hermione and the girls shared a secret smile.

**A/N: **Sorry for the prolonged wait. I've had so much schoolwork to do this summer it made my head spin. I think summer homework should be banned and then burned.

Next chapter: The Weasley Clan arrives to cause some trouble.

Reviews: Thank you all!

MrsBMadden: I'll try to get the next update out a bit sooner. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

brownlow-babe: I hope the Snape in this chapter didn't disturb you too greatly.

angelatheart01: This story went in so many directions at the beginning. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it. Now I know and I just have to figure out how all the other crap should work out.

iluvdustinbarnell: You mean Harry isn't a girl?

sexyslytherin27: I think you got your wish of being the 200th reviewer. Well done.

undesidedcaoz: Thank you very much. I always love hearing from new reviewers.

apparateawayhp13: I'm glad. I was going for amusing not angsty. I was hoping someone got that.

Alenor: Draco has nothing to be smug about anymore.

DMHG4ever: Thank you! I'm really am sorry for the wait.

Chihiro13: Okay, I loved your review. Hermione is a lot different from Elizabeth. She's more austere like Mr. Granger but she's becoming a bit bolder as the story progresses. They're two different people with different personalities. You're different from your parents, right?

Celtic-Elements: I'm glad you like it! I think the writing is improving…I hope…

Anarane Anwamane: Yes, well, Draco is slightly idiotic.

wiccan-witch88: Thank you. I'll try to start updating regularly.

Lady of the Realm: I love the sarcasm. Sorry about the errors in the last author's not. It was early in the morning and I'm in love with the name Minia. I fixed it!

Ms.Sprinkles: Thank you so much!

Angel5blue5: Draco will be sleeping on the couch for a couple chapter…don't worry.

Dark Girl: Thank you very much! I would love to be a writer when I graduate college.

Sunflower18: Hm. It's getting somewhere.

dmhg: Haha. I love you too. I hope exams went well.


	29. Flashes of Ginger

Chapter 29 Flashes of Ginger

"Age is no guarantee of maturity." –Lawana Blackwell

Draco and Harry were sitting in the peacefully empty Great Hall avoiding their wives and plotting when the doors burst open in a flash of ginger. Harry felt his mouth drop at the stunning array of Weasleys and had the distinct urge to run far, far away.

"Harry!" George announced stepping forward with a big smile on his face. "Heard the news, mate. Ginny wrote us."

"When's the day?" Fred asked just as enthusiastically. The group approached with varying broadness of smiles until they stood just a meter away from the terrified boys.

"Oh, I, um…he…" Harry mumbled unintelligibly and forced a smile back at them. "Ginny?"

"Oh, yes, Dear! It's wonderful, of course. Oh, there's so much to do!" Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and brushed invisible dirt from Harry's face.

"Well," Draco stood seeming to gather his wits, "this looks like a nice, family occasion. I'll just go and-"

"Now, Draco," Mr. Weasley spoke, pulling Draco back to the group, "Hermione is a part of our family too."

"That's very kind of you." Hermione smiled making her way into the hall with Ginny hot on her heels. She turned to her husband, "Well, I haven't seen you around at all today. I'd wondered where you'd gotten to."

"Um…Harry. Talking to Harry. Big plans." Draco nodded encouragingly.

"Really, Harry? You're planning already?" Ginny turned to her boyfriend and smiled at him.

Harry paled several shades and attempted to answer and discretely glare at Draco, "Yes. Mostly bad, painful plans." He thought back to when he and Draco were discussing what Ginny would do them if she found out and paled even further.

"Are you sick, Darling?" Ginny tenderly touched his forehead her face the epitome of concern.

"No. I just need some air." He nodded and walked away mentally chanting to himself that people would be suspicious if he broke into a run.

"Is he quite alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her youngest child.

"I think he's just a little overwhelmed, Mum." Ginny smiled at her mother.

"Well, this has been lovely, but I need to kidnap my husband for a bit." Hermione smiled at everyone while dragging Draco out of the Great Hall.

&&&

"Have you been avoiding me?" Hermione asked calmly as soon as Draco was securely trapped in their rooms and the portrait was closed. Draco squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and avoided eye contact. "Fine. Have you thought about what you did?"

"Yes, mum." Draco mumbled. Hermione glared dangerously at him and he attempted to smile at her.

"As you saw, Ginny invited her family and told them all the wonderful news. Too bad the news isn't wonderful to the future groom and we're the only ones that know, right?" Hermione sat herself next to him on the couch and delicately crossed her legs.

"Look. I feel bad, alright? But I didn't make that tosser do anything!" Draco yelled in a last ditch effort to salvage his marriage and his sex life.

Hermione sighed. "I told Ginny."

Draco froze for a second then pinched himself. "How am I still alive?"

"Oh. Ginny was ready to kill you, don't worry. I simply suggested an alternate method of torture." Hermione smiled sweetly at him and patted his leg before standing and shutting herself in the bedroom.

Draco stayed planted to the couch. "Oh shit."

&&&

Harry plucked at the grass around him adding to the gradually growing pile of blades in front of him. He hadn't expected the wave of guilt that hit him when he saw the Weasleys. It would be hard to explain to their eager faces that he wasn't going to marry Ginny. Well, not anytime soon. It would be hard enough to tell Ginny that.

Harry looked out at the lake and thought about his life. This situation was like that lake. It looked calm and beautiful but as soon as one little pebble was thrown in, the monster would rise up and break the serenity.

"I hear the troop arrived this morning." Ron sat gently next to him. Harry didn't know what to say to his former best friend anymore. "I guess it's time to come clean, right? Tell them everything."

"Ron, I don't need this right now. Not today." Harry groaned and let himself fall back onto the hard ground.

"I figured. I hear your going to marry my sister." Ron stared out across the very lake Harry had been so mesmerized with moments earlier.

"That's up in the air. After we talk all I can hope is that she still wants to be with me. And that her brothers don't kill me in the meantime."

Ron sat silently processing the information. "Ginny's not easy."

"No kidding." Harry agreed before they both lapsed into silence.

**A/N: **It took way too long and I have no excuses for you. Big changes in my life…As of yet, I'm not sure exactly where the next chapter is going. I'm hoping to have this finished in Chapter 32 then continued another sequel.

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who actually read the story this far and I look forward to hearing from whoever is willing to stick with my volatile updating.

Alenor: I hope Draco's smugness was significantly wiped for you!

a walk in the dark: Well…um…haha. Sorry. Just be very glad I didn't go into graphics!

Sarah: Yeah…sorry about the update thing…

iamdracosgirl: Oh yes…revenge…sweet revenge…cackles

DracoMalfoyFan: Thank you! I love happy reviews!

sexyslytherin27: Oh, I am going to test Draco's will…

apparateawayhp13: I really hope you got some sleep…and you liked that chapter when you could comprehend it.

Angel5blue5: Well, I'm sure it's not quite the couch you were looking for yet…but Draco's going to be spending a bit of time there.

. stfu its Kaley .: Thanks. I like to rock…

bluebaby3296: I love that you love everything!

xoKaSsIeox: Haha…the enthusiasm…that's comforting…

Sunflower18: Well, it's here. Not sure it's asap…but it's here.

dmhg: I'm glad your exams went well…you've probably had more already…oh, dear…


	30. Angry Couch Gods

Chapter 30 Angry Couch Gods

"A thorn defends the rose harming only those who will steal the blossom." –Proverb

Harry sat in the field long after Ron left, silently slinking back to whatever hole he seemed to have crawled out of lately. Harry couldn't shake the thought that, for once, he was in big trouble and he had absolutely no one to blame but himself. Sure, Draco had had a hand in the whole, horrible plot but, well, Harry was the one that had to go and open his big mouth.

"Feeling a little overwhelmed?" Hermione scooted into the vacant space of grass next to Harry completely unaware of its most recent occupant.

"More like completely in over my head." Harry turned to Hermione and she winced at the pain in his face. "I never meant to hurt Ginny, you know that right? She was just so excited after that I couldn't just take it back and it's not really like I ever meant to do it in the first place. She was just pushing and pushing and I didn't want to ruin this amazing thing we had going because I've never had anything amazing in my life before."

Hermione took a moment to digest his rushed, scrambled words before wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Why didn't you tell her, Harry? I mean, after, when she was already upset."

Harry let his head fall into his waiting hands. "I just can't stand to see her upset or angry or anything but perfectly happy. I especially can't stand when I'm the one that caused it."

Hermione sat thinking, "You and I, we haven't been very good friends lately, have we? Just thinking back, it seems like we're always on opposite sides now. I guess my marriage has made our friendship a little awkward."

"Hermione," Harry began, "You can't keep blaming your marriage and Draco for everything. We're different people than we were before. We've experienced different things. Things were going to change no matter what."

Hermione wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek. "I haven't been handling things very well. I'm just so used to having everything under control and things are just too different."

"You'll always be one of my best friends, you know. Even if we are on separate sides." Harry smiled at her and she laughed.

"I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too, Hermione."

&&&

Ginny was visiting with her family in the Great Hall and was dying to get away. She loved her family. Really, they were wonderful and the love was just free flowing. But Ginny always seemed to forget how suffocating they could be, especially all at once. Her mother was asking questions about a wedding that wasn't taking place. Her brothers were commenting on the honeymoon and the activities that **wouldn't** be taking place…ever. And Ginny was wishing desperately to have Harry and for things to go back to when they were just another teenage couple. Not that anything Harry did would ever really be normal but, Ginny could wish.

"Gin?" Harry's voice was so quiet Ginny was sure she wouldn't have heard had her family not hushed as soon as they noticed him standing before her. "Can we talk…privately?"

"Hell yes." Ginny stood up and grabbed his arm so fast, Harry barely had to time to register the blurs of color that were flashing by as she dragged up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I love you." Harry blurted out the words as soon as they were situated. "And I want to marry you…someday. And I want to," Harry lowered his voice, "have sex with you…someday. I'm just not ready for all of this right now. Not when I have so much other stuff to worry about. I mean, we're too young, Gin."

"Oh, thank god!" Ginny burst out. "Harry, I'm going crazy. I was going to let things slide a bit, maybe do a little of the silent treatment followed by an outburst then a highly gratifying make out, uh, up, make-up session but Hermione had this amazing plan for revenge. I mean, I really wasn't going to tell anyone, especially the family but it just seemed like a great idea at the time."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "We can fix this."

"How?"

"Well, we are intending to get married someday right? We can just tell them that we decided on a very long engagement."

Ginny thought on it and nodded, "I think that'll satisfy them. Hey, Harry? You ever pull anything like that again, and you'll lose your ability to procreate."

"You've been spending way too much time with Hermione."

&&&

Draco was sleeping on a couch. He couldn't believe it. Hermione had degraded him, a Malfoy, to the couch. And it wasn't a very comfortable couch at that. Draco was certain that somewhere the loose spring gods were cursing him and laughing as he shifted to find a spot where he wasn't being poked incessantly in the back and ribs.

Draco sighed and finally gave up. He was too exhausted to deal with angry loose spring gods so, being the intelligent, young individual he is, he just rolled himself, blankets and all, onto the floor. The problem with that though, was Draco soon discovered that he has fully pissed off the creaky floorboard gods too. He tossed and turned and squeaked and squealed until he gave up on that floor too.

He did something he had never done before; he sucked up his pride and knocked on the bedroom door so he could apologize to Hermione. She opened the door looking heavily disheveled and, in Draco's opinion, highly shaggable.

"Yes?" She leaned smugly again the door frame and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Draco sighed, "If you let me back in the bedroom, I promise to keep me and my stupid ideas out of other people's business."

"And?"

"And marriage isn't a cop out for not wanting to do other thing." Draco finished to recitation and added his own twist. "Although, I would like to say that I'm very interested in doing those things Harry didn't want to."

Hermione rolled her eyes but let him pass. "You're lucky you're going to be the father of my children. Otherwise, you just be permanently attached to that couch."

"Thank god for that then. All those gods are too mad for me to spend any real time out there." Draco rambled as he walked past.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she closed the door, "What on earth goes through your head?"

"It's a scary place, Hermione. A very scary place. In fact," Draco got a seductive twinkle in his eye, "you may just have to hold me all night to protect me from those scary thoughts."

"Oh, just get in bed, you nutter."

**A/N: Sorry things have too sooo long to get out. It's been hard to match time and inspiration into one space. I'm trying so hard to finish this story and, I promise, I'll never abandon it without finishing it.**

**Next Chapter: Draco and Hermione have a talk, the Weasleys are confronted, and um…other things occur.**

**Reviews:**

SpicyRedHead99: I know Ginny's revenge probably didn't turn out like you were expecting but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing and enjoying the fluffy bunny.

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you think the story's funny.

angelrider93: Thank you for that wonderful review. You and my mother should start a club about me being a professional writer. I'm glad you think I'm doing well handling all the different story lines and such. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Angelo Del Ghiaccio: Thanks…

Varia: Thank you! I hope you (read and) enjoy this chapter. By the way, comment on chapter 20…absolutely hilarious.

Sunflower18: Tell me about short and rushed. Chapter 29 was pretty horrible in my opinion. I hope you like this one a bit better.

Anarane Anwamane: Thank you for the wonderful comment as always! I hope this chapter is also to your liking.

xXnarutofan-22Xx: Thanks. Sorry I didn't update sooner! Things have been a mess. Well, enjoy the chapter!


	31. Mending Ties

Chapter 31 Mending Ties

"What is a committee? A group of unwilling, picked from the unfit, to do the unnecessary." –Mark Twain (Samuel Clemens)

The Weasley clan was hard to handle on a good day. On a bad occasion, however, Ginny thought, they were completely out of control. Molly was crying and muttering, "You mean you don't want to marry my baby?" Harry was desperately trying to explain that he just wasn't keen on the idea of marriage so soon to his blubbering future mother-in-law. Fred and George seemed to be having a private conversation using only strange hand signals and movement of their eyebrows. Ron sat perfectly still next to Ginny just taking in the whole scene.

Ginny turned to her estranged brother, "We come from a strange bunch."

Ron grinned tiredly, "Sometimes, I wish we didn't."

Ginny noticed a change in her older brother lately. He wasn't as open with his assholeishness as before. He was far more subdued in the past few weeks. Ginny wondered if maybe he was going back to the way he used to be. Back to the nice brother that was completely in love with his girlfriend and wouldn't even think of doing the terrible things he had done. Then, Ginny thought, what he did was unforgivable and she wasn't sure if all the regret or reparation in the world could make up for it.

"I wouldn't trade my family for the world." Ginny smiled back at Ron. "Any of my family."

A flash of guilt and relief crossed Ron's face before he replied, "Thank you."

Ginny was satisfied with herself. The first step in the painful process of forgiveness had just begun and she was happy that she would be the first to let Ron back into her life. After all, he was her family and if they didn't forgive you, who would? Ginny knew the rest of her family was aware of the tension between Ron and just about everyone he came in contact with but they had wisely chosen not to comment. Well, Fred and George had tried and were sadly shut down by their mother.

"I just don't understand why it can't be now." Mrs. Weasley was using her saddest voice in order to possibly sway the Boy Who Lived into marrying her only girl as soon as possible. Unfortunately for her, Harry seemed to get more and more panicked the more he talked about marriage. A boy who had been abandoned and disappointed his entire life was bound to grow into a man with commitment phobia. Ginny just hoped he would get over it long enough to marry her…eventually.

&&&

Draco snuggled into the incredible and recently missed warmth in his arms. He was finally back where he belonged with Hermione and in their bed. He would probably never mention that any time spent away from her always seemed like the end of the world. They had had plenty of bumpy spots in their relationship already and Draco was ready to leave the fairy tale and get on with the happily ever after.

Hermione smiled as she felt Draco try to get even closer to her, an impossible feat as there was scarcely a hair's length between them already. She missed this. The quiet morning in with the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She knew they still had quite a few things to talk about and sort through but, for now, she was content with just feeling him close to her again.

"We should get up. It's nearly noon." Hermione found her logical side overshadowing her inner romantic once more.

"Nothing better to do today." Draco's voice was muffled by her hair but his intent was strengthened by the tightening of his arms around her.

"Don't squeeze too tight. You'll make the baby uncomfortable." Draco immediately loosed his arms and Hermione smiled. The couple's quiet interaction was interrupted but the tapping of a beak at the window. Draco reluctantly crawled out of bed and let the owl in.

Draco's brow furrowed. "It's for you but I don't recognize the handwriting."

Hermione rolled out of bed and joined her husband. Hermione took the letter and broke the old-fashioned wax seal on the back.

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I regret that I could not get my reply to you sooner but I've been away from the country and international owls take quite a long time to reach their destination. I would be delighted to meet with you and speak of my time with your mother. However, I'll be away until after the holidays and honestly can't make it back before February. I will send you an owl as soon as I make it back and hope we convene then._

_Sincerely,_

_ Proserpina Pallin_

Hermione gasped and smiled at the unexpected response.

"What is it, then?" Draco tried to read over her shoulder to no avail.

"It's a letter from my mother's personal maid. She wants to meet with me when she gets back to England. Isn't that wonderful?" Hermione faced her husband then kissed him so he couldn't respond.

"I think I like when you get good news. So," Draco raised his eyebrows and tried to look innocent, "I think we should go back to bed."

Hermione laughed, "Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do."

Draco gasped in insult, "Of course not because there's nothing better in the world than being in bed with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't think you, me, and your ego will all fit in that tiny, little bed. So, maybe I should just leave."

Draco growled and tackled her before she could move. (A/N: Forgive me if "tackle" seems harsh but I mean it in the least abusive way possible.)

&&&

Severus paced the length of his dungeon rooms. He hadn't heard from Elizabeth for what seemed like forever and couldn't decide if he should owl her first.

"This is ridiculous!" He screamed out in frustration, "I'm acting like a bloody lovestruck teenager."

Deciding to just do it already, he wrote a short message on a spare bit of parchment and sent it out before he could change his mind.

&&&

Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen when she heard the tap on the window. She frowned having never lacked owl message for fear the owl may tap a dent in he window. She gently took the parchment and smiled then quickly wrote back and sent the owl away.

She took a few private moments to squeal and dance around the room like a little girl. Then, she remembered that she had her own little girl and decided to be more adult about her excitement over passing notes with the boy she liked and walked out of the room with a beaming smile.

&&&

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the long wait! I feel terrible. I've had this chapter half finished for months and just couldn't think of any way to end it. I'm still not happy with the way it turned out. I can't make any promises about the next chapter but I'm trying to speed the story along a bit so it might jump a little.

**Reviews:** Thanks to everyone! I love all the wonderful reviews.

Anarane Anwamane: Thanks for reviewing every chapter! Nice to know you can relate your hubby to Draco.

Fallenrose482: Thanks for the review!

jellybeanlove52: I'm sorry it took so long! I'm glad you liked the story that much though.

Dance-a-holic: Thanks for the review and, well, here's an update.

fallen2302: I updated! Finally, it took a long time. Sorry…

cmtaylor531: Thanks for the review! I thought it was cute, too.


End file.
